Moments Captured in Time
by animeluverqueen
Summary: HGGL One-shot/Drabble series. There are moments in life that are truly spectacular, some...not so much. These are those moments in the lives of John Stewart and Shayera Hol and their unique family.
1. Halloween

**A/N:** So here we are. I don't know what I can promise with this. Hopefully it'll come out alright. Not all moments will be pleasant though some will, I can promise that.

Set pre- and post-Starcrossed and everything in between. Some future chapters may make some reference to _Small Talk_ and _Alien_.

* * *

Shayera looked curiously at John as she was lying on her stomach on the bed, kicking her feet back and forth behind her in pure boredom. Her mask was discarded next to her.

"So what exactly is this Halloween that Flash mentioned?"

"It's a holiday."

"Oh is it like Christmas?" She asked as she started to smile. "Because I love Christmas."

"Shayera, I explained to you that not all holidays are like Christmas," He watched her mouth form a frown instead. "Halloween is when people dress up in costumes and go out trick-or-treating."

She scrunched her nose up, "What's trick-or-treating?"

"Well that's when they go door to door getting free candy." He explained.

"And these costumes these people wear, what do they dress up as exactly?" She questioned. So far none of this was making sense to her.

"Well someone might wear a Superman, Batman, or even a Joker costume." He then added. "Well they can dress up as anyone really."

Shayera turned over on her back, being extremely careful of her wings as she did so. She let her head hang off the edge of the bed as she looked up at him. "So let me get this straight, you can get dressed up as any person imaginable and get all the candy you want. What kind of stupid holiday is that? Where's all the gifts and celebration?"

"Halloween isn't about getting gifts or celebrating. It's just about having fun. Remember what I told you about Easter."

"Yeah a big, stupid rabbit leaves eggs real fascinating," She sarcastically muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Look John, I'm trying to understand all of these Earth holidays. Really I am. But I just can't fathom why you humans would get all dressed up to get candy while you could instead go to a dollar store and buy a ton of it."


	2. Never

She was told to trust no one, never reveal her face, never reveal her true name, and tell nothing but lies.

She broke the first order when she joined the Justice League and placed her trust in the other members.

The second order was broken the night Joker planted the bombs in Las Vegas. She allowed John to remove her mask.

Only a day later, when John had asked what her name was, she broke the third order.

The last order was broken when she learned of the Hyperspace Bypass Generator and told the League of what was to come.


	3. Rules of Motherhood

**A/N:** Set after the Epilogue in _Alien_.

* * *

Shayera sighed as she let the warm water cascade over her aching muscles, drenching her hair so that it hung in a heavy blanket down her back; this shower was _definitely_ way past due. It had been a long, hard week, and she had been feeling so _overwhelmed_ lately. She concentrated on the sounds of the water rushing down around her, the feel of the tile beneath her feet, imagining that her aches, troubles, and stress were all draining down with the water. It was so nice...

"Mommy!" A small voice called, and somewhat whined, from the other side of the shower curtain. Shayera sighed, so much for relaxing.

"Yes Emma honey, what is it?" She tried to ask as kindly as she could. She had left the bathroom door open. She always did, in case there was an emergency with the children but she almost regretted it now.

Emma heaved a sigh that almost matched her mother's.

"Rex keeps taking _my_ stuffed bunny!" She replied in an annoyed tone. Shayera pasted her best 'mommy-smile' on her face and pulled the curtain back a bit to look at her daughter.

"Sweetheart, you know you have to share with your little brother. He's younger than you."

"I know Mommy but he _won't leave me alone_!" Emma accentuated each emphasized word with a stamp of her small foot. Shayera's smile was genuine and accompanied by a chuckle this time.

"Go find something else to play with and he'll leave you alone," She promised Emma. The little girl sighed again and disappeared out the door.

Shayera let the curtain fall back into place and shook her head, allowing herself a small laugh at the politics of her children. She squeezed shampoo into her open hand and began to lather her hair, already forgetting the small squabble as she inhaled the sweet, flowery aroma. Yes, this was most certainly what she needed today...

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream cut through the fog of contentment that had surrounded her and she snatched the curtain back quickly as a small boy with untidy black hair came skidding into the bathroom, howling and wiping tears from his face.

"Rex! What's wrong sweetheart?" Shayera said in a rush. Her eyes went over his appearance quickly; he didn't seem to be bleeding or have anything broken, although he had obviously been the source of the scream.

"Em-Emma hit me! She hit me in my nose Mommy!" He said through his sobs.

Shayera's eyes narrowed, shampoo dripped down her cheek. She continued to hold the shower curtain in front of her as she stood in the shower, deliberating over whether or not to run through the apartment to find Emma and discipline her for hitting her brother. In the end she decided to take the low road.

"Emma Stewart get in here now!" She shouted with a bit of a growl laced in.

Emma appeared less than a second later, looking quite smug as she held her stuffed rabbit under one arm.

"Did you punch your brother in the nose?" Shayera asked, trying to remain calm, but felt her temper beginning to slip.

Emma shook her head solemnly. Shayera sighed. Well, at least there was that. As ironic as it sounded, Shayera didn't like her children being violent with each other.

"No Mommy," Emma said sweetly, her emerald eyes wide and innocent as she looked up at her mother. "I didn't punch Rex in the nose."

"Good," Shayera said briskly, imagining that Rex had just overreacted to his sister taking the stuffed animal back and invented the story. Even though she hated to admit, Rex would have been a star pupil in a Thanagarian espionage class; he was a good little actor. Besides, Emma never lied, especially when she knew it would get her into further trouble and that lying to her mother would get her nowhere. She started to drop the shower curtain and lean back into the shower. She planned to tell Emma to give Rex a turn with the infernal rabbit and be a big girl but was interrupted.

"I _kicked _him in the nose," Emma finished simply. So Rex wasn't faking after all. His sister did hit him

Shayera froze. A wave of hysteria washed over her so suddenly that she was extremely grateful she had dropped the curtain back and her children couldn't see the absurd smile that spread across her face. She struggled to bite back the wicked laugh that threatened to break through and ruin all of her parental authority.

She took a deep breath.

"Emma," She said finally, peeking around the curtain and trying to look as stern as possible. "Tell your brother you're sorry. That was extremely wrong of you; you could have really hurt him. And just let him have a turn with that rabbit for a bit. Then Rex, you give it back to your sister. It belongs to her not you. You can't take her stuff whenever you want to; you have to ask Emma first."

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes but handed over the stuffed animal with a mumbled apology while looking in the opposite direction. Shayera nodded, satisfied, and Rex took the rabbit with a large grin.

"You missed anyway!" Rex said, sticking out his tongue and running from the room laughing. Yes he was good at acting. Even Shayera truthfully thought that he got hit by his sister.

Emma's small face darkened with fury and she ran after him, screaming bloody murder. Emma definitely inherited her temper; Shayera couldn't deny that.

The Thanagarian stood frozen in the shower for a moment, watching them go. Then she burst into hysterical laughter, turning back to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

Her laughter was so loud and buoyant that Rex and Emma crept back to the bathroom door, stopping just outside it and peered in cautiously. The stuffed rabbit was long forgotten behind them in the hallway.

Emma looked at her younger brother. "What's she laughing at?"

Rex shrugged as he replied, "Mommy's gone nuts."

Shayera heard this and burst into new peals of laughter. That parenting book had been right.

_Rule #48 of Motherhood: Everything happens when you're in the shower_. She thought as she laughed, helpless with mirth, all her stress and cares suddenly forgotten.


	4. Hide-and-Seek

John and Shayera made frantic dashes across the room calling their daughter's name.

"Did you look under the couch John?"

"What would she be doing under there?" He asked. "I don't think a one-year-old is smart enough to even think about hiding under a couch."

The Thanagarian threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know! I can't turn my back for a minute since she began walking."

John got down on his knees and chuckled as he looked under the couch. "Guess who I found."

Emma squealed with delight. She certainly loved this game.


	5. Medbay

**A/N:** Set between _Small Talk_ and _Alien_.

* * *

He was looking at the monitor when a moan caught his attention. He looked down just as Shayera began to slowly open her eyes.

She groaned when she tried to get up."Careful! Don't sit up too quickly." John held her upright as he adjusted the bed to better fit her seated position. Shayera accepted his assistance when he leaned her back against the upraised bed. She groaned again as she fingered the bandage on her hairline.

"What happened? Last I remember I was fighting Killer Frost," Shayera leaned her head back as she groaned in pain again. "My head won't stop throbbing."

"Sinestro took a cheap shot and knocked you out," John said taking a seat besides her on the bed. Shayera placed her hand back down and stared at John. "You split your head open when you hit the concrete."

"How long have I been out?" She asked looking over the room for any clocks or other ways of telling the time.

"Three days with a severe concussion." John reported looking at her concerned. She returned her gaze to him, a frown planted on her face when she noticed his own frown.

"Are you kidding me?" She winced as she put a hand to her head. "Ow."

"You need to relax Shayera. You can't hop into battle with the first bad guy you see. That's why the League expanded because we all need rest." John said, his voice serious. Shayera rolled her eyes and laid her head back.

"Please John, _do not_ lecture me. I'm seriously not in the mood for it. But doesn't this give you a case of deja vu?" John's expression relaxed, a light smile playing around his lips.

"Yeah but if I remember correctly, I was the one in the bed and you were the one playing nurse." Shayera smiled at that.

"And you were trying to convince me that we belonged together," She said as he smirked. "I know, you were right; I was wrong."

* * *

Later on Shayera tried to eat the meal Wally had brought for her from the cafeteria. With her head killing her the way it was, she just simply didn't have an appetite.

She picked at it while laughing at jokes Wally made. It was good to have him around, some of his jokes no one else would understand because well...it was their jokes. Brother-sister jokes.

"Yes I would have loved to see that," She stated as she played with the salad. "Diana must have been livid."

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked. He wasn't gawking over her like a concerned mother hen; that would have annoyed the living stars out of her. No he was seated in the chair next to her bed but staring at her with complete worry.

She liked it this way. If it had been John, he would have been all over the place worrying and babying her around like she was incapable of taking care of herself. Wally however wasn't like John. He understood she would much prefer to do things for herself, even when injured. She couldn't be angry at John for this as he did so because he loved her. Even though it annoyed her, she was grateful for John always being there for her.

"Shay!" Wally called again, she turned her gaze from her meal and looked at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked again.

Shayera sighed. "I've been better. I got one heck of a headache though." What she really wanted was to get out of bed and move around, especially fly.

Wally left awhile later promising to return once he finished eating his dinner, which meant she had plenty of time to herself. Sighing, Shayera got out of bed. Though she found the process a lot harder than she thought it would be. Her body was sore and most likely covered in bruises.

"Shayera, how are you..." John stopped to stare. Shayera stared back.

"Knock John, you never learned to knock." He smiled, walking into the room as the door closed behind him.

"Well you were injured and bedridden; I didn't think it would make a difference. I know your injuries didn't affect your hearing because you were told to stay in bed," When she made an attempt to argue, he raised his hand to stop her.

"I didn't think it would matter because I didn't think you would be up so soon. Also I have already seen you looking a lot worse. Especially with bedhead worse than that." John teased, a smile engulfing his entire face. Shayera however did not look happy. She was angry but the darkening red blush on her face only broadened his smile.


	6. Taste in Movies

"Old Yeller?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I thought we could watch a movie. You need a break from all those hours of work."

"You seriously need to stop worrying about me."

"After awhile it's hard work."

"Oh yeah since monitor duty and crowd control is so hard for a pregnant Thanagarian to do," She sarcastically commented. "Anyway you decided that we were going to watch a movie and naturally you picked Old Yeller...again. Great choice John," She stated with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked smiling.

"After all this time you still have a horrible taste in movies," She laughed. "At least it's not one of those John Wayne movies again."

"Hey!" He mocked a hurt expression. "There's nothing wrong with a good old Wayne movie. Besides you love _She Wore a Yellow Ribbon_."

"Just because I love the movie doesn't mean I want to watch it every day like how you watch your favorite movie."

"I don't watch _Old Yeller_ everyday," He defended himself.

"At least twice a week you do." She countered as she turned towards the shelf. "I bet I can find a better movie."

"You're not going to make us watch _Look Who's Talking_ again or some tear-jerking movie are you? Because you were bawling your eyes out at the end of _WALL·E_ and _Marley and Me_ last week."

Shayera frowned and looked down at the movie she had in her hand.

"_Gone with the Wind_," She gave the movie cover an uninterested look. "Never heard of it." She turned the case around and began reading the summary.

"It's actually a great movie. I'm surprised you never saw it before. It's a romance story and I know you love those," John said to her.

"Sounds too sappy for me." Shayera mumbled, starting to place it back on the shelf.

John quickly grabbed her arm. "Believe me you'll love this movie."

"Alright I got nothing better to do." She sat back down on the couch. "It's probably boring though."

"You'll see."

John had his arm around Shayera and she was tucked close to his chest. Though unlike John, Shayera didn't sit quietly during the movie.

"Oh get real Scarlett, Ashley loves Melanie not you!"

John smirked and occasionally chuckled at her outbursts. For over four hours all he heard was the movie and Shayera but mostly Shayera's enthusiastic narration. She was so into the movie that she didn't notice him watching her.

"I hate that she married him. She doesn't deserve him! Melanie is so nice, Scarlett doesn't deserve a friend like her!"

She later glared at John. "You better not make a fool out of yourself when our kid's born like Rhett just did."

When Bonnie died, she was weeping. "Oh come on, that's not fair! She was only a little kid for crying out loud!"

"Oh thank heavens Rhett left her!"

Finally the movie was over. "John that was the greatest movie ever! Why didn't we ever watch this before?"


	7. Emma and Rex

Watching her apply lipstick shouldn't be this interesting but he was really, really bored. Rex stood in the doorway of Emma's room and had plans on bothering her as usual. "Objectifying yourself much Emma?" He asked, a sarcastic smile firmly in place.

"I have a date," She replied, glancing down at a small mirror in her hand and sounding way too preoccupied for his liking.

"Really?" He injected a note of skepticism into his voice as he strolled toward her.

"Don't sound so surprised Rex."

Shrugging he said, "It's just that you hadn't mentioned you were seeing anyone, especially to Mom or Dad."

Leaning against the edge of her desk, he watched her retract the lipstick and stick the cap back on. When he'd decided to come by to bug her, he'd expected to find her nose deep in schoolwork or reading a book, not doing something girly like putting on makeup.

"Do I tell you everything about my personal life?" She sharply asked.

"Actually yeah, usually you do. You trust me more than our parents; you said so yourself."

"Then I must have forgotten to mention it. It's a first date," When she reached for her bag, Rex snatched the tube of lipstick off the desk.

"That's all you go on, first dates," He stated as she frowned. "Do you ever go on second dates?"

"Occasionally yes, now give it back," Emma demanded, swatting his arm. "You are so annoying. You're sixteen-years-old so act like it for once!"

Satisfied now that he had her full attention, he ignored her and turned over the lipstick. "Ooooh, Scarlet Temptation." He snickered and glanced at his sister. "Who comes up with these names?"

"I'm going to be late," She shoved back her chair and stood, grabbing for the lipstick. He danced away from her, holding the treasure over his head. Her shorter stature made it impossible for her to reach. "Could you please stop being childish and give it back?"

He grinned. "Nope! Not until you tell me about the tool of the day."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, "Who's this guy you're going out with tonight?"

"That's none of your business," She shot back, frowning.

He raised his eyebrows. "Since when?" If it had to do with his sister, it was his business. Simple as that. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and Emma was his business; whether she liked it or not.

"Well it's not as if you tell me about all the girls you date," She made another grab for the lipstick but he palmed it with his other hand and held it behind his back.

"I only dated two girls so far. You had I don't even know how many different guys. Besides it's different," He said with a shrug.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"For starters, my track record's better than yours. None of the girls I've dated are idiotic jocks, delinquents right out of juvie, or-"

"I'm going to ignore those comments," She said, giving him her snootiest look. "But only because I don't have time to engage in a debate with you right now. I hear about it enough from Mom and Dad."

"Oh so now you don't have time for your brother?" He asked, annoyed by her changing priorities. "You even blow our parents off nowadays."

"Did you need something?" She asked, raising her hands in a questioning gesture. "From where I'm standing, it appears that you're only here to irritate me."

Moving more quickly than he thought she could given that she was wearing heeled shoes, Emma lunged, catching his hand and tried to pry his fingers open. Rex stepped back, pulling her with him. She collided with his chest and he grinned.

Her emerald eyes narrowed as she growled in frustration. "Give it back Rex!"

"No!" Laughing, he yanked his hand free and shoved the lipstick in his right pocket.

Arching an eyebrow, she smirked at him. "You think I wouldn't put my hand in your pocket?"

She'd do it. He didn't doubt that for a second. "I don't know. Would you?" He countered.

With her eyes locked on his, Emma reached toward him. He captured her wrist before she got too close. "Trust me sis," She yanked her wrist free as he handed her the lipstick tube. "You don't need lipstick or any kind of makeup. After all, you got your looks from Mom."


	8. Makeup

Shayera leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, watching as Emma got ready for yet another night out. The sight of her nineteen-year-old daughter burying her real personality under layer upon layer of cosmetics was not one she found all that appealing. But there was a certain fascination in observing the construction of such an elaborate facade, a painted mask that hid the few surviving traces of her little girl.

Emma finished applying her lipstick and turned towards her mother.

"There!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "How do I look?"

It was normally at this point that Shayera would say "fine" or made some other noncommittal remark. Perhaps tonight she was too tired to be diplomatic. Whatever the reason Shayera found herself being brutally honest.

"You're wearing far too much makeup," She said. "And that red lipstick is too vivid. You would look better with a softer color, something less bold."

Emma scowled at the unexpected criticism. When she replied her voice was cold.

"It's supposed to be bold. Makeup should be dramatic, make a statement about you!" Recovering her composure, she replied, "I forgot, you're a _Thanagarian_. You don't understand these things like regular _human_ mothers."

Emma walked past Shayera and to her room, not noticing her mother grit her teeth at the condescending tone and insult.

"I understand you're trying to look older than you are," Shayera retaliated. "And making a fool of yourself because of it! I don't need to be a human to see that Emma!"

"Whatever you say Mom," Was the sarcastic reply she was given. Shayera decided to not say anything back, it would only fuel another argument between them.

Shayera wasn't sure she would have even bothered with cosmetics if she was a human teenager Emma's age. It all seemed rather a nuisance and she had no desire at all to mimic the artificial glamor of her daughter. Still, she recalled having used makeup at least once or twice in her life so she supposed she would have worn some, although hopefully with much more subtlety than Emma did. The word 'restraint' was not one that featured much in her daughter's vocabulary.

"Good night!" Emma called as she began to leave. "You, Dad, and Rex don't have to wait up for me!"

"Why would we bother waiting up?" Shayera responded as she then whispered in a disappointed tone, "You're never back until nearly dawn anyway."

Shayera sighed and tried to not start worrying about what her daughter was doing, or going to do, or torment herself by imagining what always kept her out until the early hours of the morning.

She really preferred not to know.


	9. The Cliff

Watching her fly off was the hardest thing he ever had to do. There was a good chance that he would never see her again.

He didn't have to let her go. He could have called out to her; tried to reason with her to stay. Only problem was that a part of him didn't want her to stay. That part of him couldn't even bare to look at her.

But she did love him, at least he knew that wasn't a lie. That his feelings for her were reciprocated.

He felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder. He turned to see J'onn giving him a small, sympathetic smile.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one," He replied as the Lantern shrugged off his hand and began walking back to the manor.

John frowned as he brows furrowed, "I didn't lose her."

He knew that someday she would come back. He just didn't knew if his heart would be able to take her back.


	10. Closest Thing to Love

Shayera's eyes fluttered opened as she woke up. A smile tugged on her lips as she stretched her left arm out and stared at the ring on her finger; she had been serious when she said wasn't going to take it off. Last night felt so surreal to her now. She still had that little voice inside her, telling her that she didn't deserve this, any of this but, for the first time in years, she finally ignored it. John loved her and she loved him, that's all she cared about at this point. She was also going to have the one thing she always dreamed of having, a child of her own. Shayera was finally feeling content with her life; something she could never have said while on Thanagar.

She was afraid at first when she believed she was falling in love with John. She feared that it wasn't love and it was just her clinging onto him like she had done with Hro. She also feared that he would use her like Hro had. It was when they had confronted Despero was when she finally realized that she loved him. That and she was initially jealous of Katma when they first met. Honestly she still didn't like the Korugaran, though there was some bad blood between their species to begin with.

Shayera rolled over carefully and watched John sleep for a few moments before returning back to her thoughts. She still didn't understand why humans used rings for engagements, or why it was even called an engagement. It was simpler on Thanagar. There were no marriages, you were simply promised to each other. Though just as a divorce annulled a marriage, a promise could be broken and a lot easier than going through the nasty legal battle of a divorce on Earth. If one got tired with their lover on Thanagar, they would either poison or assassinate them and make it look like an accident.

Once she made Lieutenant, Shayera was close to doing the same with Hro. He had served his purpose yet she couldn't bring herself to kill him. She knew that she, like many other Thanagarians, had some type of attachment disorder which made her cling to Hro in the first place. She fooled herself into loving him.

It was different with John. After awhile she realized that what she felt for Hro wasn't love but what she felt for John was. Hro had been her career stepladder while John was someone who she could be intimate with, both physically and most importantly emotionally. Hro was set on dominating her and having his way with her. She was more of a trophy to him than a lover. She used him to higher her rank in the military and he used her like she was some toy.

Shayera remembered how she would tell herself she loved Hro. That she would give her life for him. If faced with the situation, she would have never given her life for him. But for John, of course she would. It was bad enough that she knew she was going to outlive him as it was and potentially outlive any child they had. The only way he could outlive her was if she was killed in battle. Even Hro was older than her and she would have outlived him. He was more than double, nearly triple, her age. He knew what he was doing when he rung her in and she fell for him like a fool.

She knew she shouldn't but at times she missed Hro. Even if John did understand her military past, Hro understood it better. She had been crushed and heartbroken when she learned of his death, even if she never really meant it when she told him she loved him. But she was thankful because Hro's loss was her gain. He lost her forever and she was given a new life on Earth.

"What we had was the closest thing to love that we could of ever had on Thanagar. I told you I loved you but you never once said you loved me too," Shayera whispered as she cuddled up to John's body. "I found someone that can say they love me too."

Perhaps, if Hro had said those three simple words to her, she would of let the Thanagarians use the Hyperspace Bypass Generator on Earth. Maybe if he had given her some hope that he did love her and she had something to return to, she would have chosen Thanagar over Earth. And maybe, just maybe, if he told and showed her that he loved her, she might have chosen him over John.


	11. Lost

Shayera had never felt so scared and lost in her life. Because of her stupidity, she might have just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Shayera's vision blurred as she stumbled through a forest. It had been two months, three weeks, six days, twenty-three hours, and eight...nine minutes since she flew off the cliff at Wayne Manor. That had been the last time she had contact with civilization, shelter, and a decent meal. Now she was all alone to defend herself, only equipped with her beloved mace.

She paused and gripped a tree to support herself. She honestly didn't know how much longer she could keep this up for. She never felt her body in this much pain before; she no longer even had the energy or desire to fly. The area that hurt the most was where the Nth metal axe had been thrust into her, electrocuting and burning her. She had refused all medical treatment when the seven of them returned to the Batcave. She knew it was very foolish of her as she could have internal damage yet she was ignoring it.

Shayera began walking again, having no idea where she was or headed towards. She had aimlessly walked for days now. She was hoping she was going to find something...anything. She didn't even know what she was looking for anymore. What...who she wanted, she could never have again.

She told him she loved him, turned, and flew away. He made no attempt to stop her. He didn't take a step towards her or even say a word as she left. She knew with her very being that John hated her and she couldn't blame him. She hated herself.

Her shoe caught on a tree root and she fell onto broken branches, rocks, and other tree roots. Shayera grimaced as she began to pick herself up. Her body collapsed back down after she had lifted herself only a few mere inches.

"It doesn't matter anymore," She mumbled to herself. If she died right there, she deserved it. At this point, she gratefully welcomed death. She had nothing to live for; she lost everything she held dear.

A golden light shone throughout the forest and the last thing Shayera remembered before fading out of consciousness was Doctor Fate lifting her up off the ground.


	12. Facing the Older Sister

Emma stared hard into the brown eyes, her gaze hardening. She didn't mind her brother dating, she just didn't like this "blond-bimbo", as she called her, that Rex asked out. It had been quite simple to drag the girl into the girl's locker room at the beginning of the school day. No one was around and it was the perfect place for her lecture.

"Listen, I know you're dating Rex right now but you better be careful with how you treat him. He may be your boyfriend but he is _my_ little brother. You'd do best to remember that. You know what that means, right? That means that if you ever make him cry, if you ever cause him any harm, I will make you regret it dearly. Harm him physically and you will suffer. Harm him emotionally and I will never allow you to forget your blunder."

She leaned in closer as the blond girl squirmed. "You'd better brand this moment into your memory. Treat him as he deserves to be treated. Give him the space he needs when he needs it and never let him feel inferior to you or anybody else. Never cause him to doubt his own opinions. This is a great responsibility and that means that, if you screw up, all the pain of failure will fall onto your shoulders, including the pain of having caused Rex to regret choosing you."

Emma paused as she let the words stink in. "Rex is a true treasure in this world and if you don't treasure him properly, if you cause the fire in his eyes to dim, even for only a second, I will make you pay. That said, I seriously hope you will remember to love him with all your might, understand? Or else you'll find yourself with a permanent limp. Now get!"

The blond squeaked in fear as she ran from the half-Thanagarian. Emma smiled triumphantly to herself. As long as she was around, no one was going to hurt her baby brother.


	13. Just a Cold

**A/N:** Set between _Small Talk_ and _Alien_. This is set before Shayera moved in with John and just after they reconciled. Suffering from a cold so that's my inspiration for this and the next chapter.

* * *

Shayera strolled along the street, trying to keep her eyes focused straight ahead. The people around her were distracting in the very worst of ways. She didn't understand how these people could live their lives while holding such resentment towards others, namely her. Heading to the apartment didn't hold much distraction for her though, considering John wouldn't get off of his monitor shift for another three hours and she would have his place to herself. Sleep was always a welcome reprieve.

She mentally counted the steps as she hopped up them and pulled out her key from her pocket. She was slightly excited that she had actually remembered it. Most days she had to get John to open the door or have Mr. Terrific beam her inside.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see John lying on the couch, watching television.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she slowly closed the door behind her. "I thought you had monitor duty."

"You're the detective; you figure it out." He replied rather curtly. "Besides, last time I checked, I was allowed in my own home."

"Intelligence agent," She corrected him, moving no further into the room. "Well I can see that you're sick, obviously."

"Then why did you ask?" He turned his head to face her.

"Ok what I meant was why did you let me in here? You run the risk of me becoming a carrier of your illness."

"Well I'm sorry, Shayera, if my inner bacteria offends you. And how was I supposed to know to not let you in when I'm sick?"

"That's your issue," She said taking a wide berth around the couch. "Common sense should have told you that."

"It's just a cold," He replied with a sniffle, turning back to the television. "Even if you were to catch it, you wouldn't die."

"Nevertheless," Shayera said crossing her arms. "I have no desire to carry your sickness around and infect others."

"Most people don't," John mumbled.

"I heard that," Shayera said. She took an awkward step closer as if the virus would just spring out of John and attack her.

John slowly turned from the ridiculous talk show and looked over at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm attempting to determine your stage of illness to decide if the best course of action would be for me to just go home to the Metro Tower."

Lantern rolled his eyes, "Well if you really feel like that's the best option, why don't you? We can't have you getting sick, you know." He sarcastically added on. He knew Shayera was not worried of catching whatever he had as her immune system was much more efficient than an average human one. This however didn't mean that she wasn't a bit of a germaphobe.

She raised an eyebrow but did not move from where she was, "You know as well as I do that it is nearly impossible for me to get sick."

"That's not helping me," John said quickly.

"Fine," Shayera moved towards the window and put a finger to her ear. "I'll just ask for help."

John looked at her dubiously, "Are you serious Shayera?"

Shayera ignored him and turned to look at the city below them, contemplating the radius of infection based on the range of John's coughs and used tissue. "Hey Wally, I need some help."

_"What is it? Where are you; want me to come?"_ The Scarlet Speedster replied.

"No you don't have to," Shayera stated as she continued, "John's sick. What do I do?"

It was a few seconds before the commlink buzzed again.

_"Are you serious? Make some coffee or something. Or just give him some NyQuil __and let him sleep it off_." 

With a furrowed brow, Shayera appeared in John's line of vision again. "Do you want coffee or NyQuil? I think I can make coffee. It can't be _that_ hard."

John rubbed his nose with a tissue and wondered what the odds of Shayera unintentionally poisoning the coffee were. He knew she wasn't going to be too helpful by stepping foot in the kitchen. The woman could barely make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on her own let alone make coffee.

"I don't have any NyQuil but coffee actually sounds pretty good right now, thanks." He said it more warily than he intended. "Just make sure you don't make something that can kill me."

"Right," She rolled her eyes. "Give me a minute."

Shayera went into the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets for coffee. She had absolutely no idea where the coffee actually was. John bent his head over the couch and watched her with an amused grin.

"This may take a little longer than I thought," She called over her shoulder as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm having a little trouble finding this stupid coffee." She then bent over to open the cabinet below the sink and heard a shuffling of steps on the floor next to her.

"Shayera, why on earth would I keep the coffee below the sink? Even your mind must find that odd."

"John," Shayera said sternly as she cast him a light glare. "You're sick. You shouldn't be up and about."

John shook a little container on the counter with a teasing smile. "In the amount of time it would take you to find _this_, I would be over this cold."

Shayera scowled as she leaned against the sink. "Not my fault you put it someplace stupid."

"You know," John started. "For an intelligence agent, you're a little off your game."

Her scowl only deepened as she muttered, "Oh no."

John was setting the coffeemaker up as he looked over, "What?"

"I must be getting sick." Shayera's hand reached involuntarily to her throat, sending John into a small fit of laughter. It was short lived though as it turned into a hacking cough.

"What would I do without you, Shay?" John mumbled as he pulled a cup from the cabinet and sent it down on the counter.

"Your life would be considerably more boring," She offered with a smirk.

Smiling, John poured himself a cup of the steaming liquid and shuffled back into the living room. Shayera followed at a safe distance.

"Better?" She asked as he took a drink and laid back on the couch.

John nodded and pulled a pillow under his head. Shayera nodded slowly, remembering Wally's advice. She walked back into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She hoped that the warm liquid would feel good against what she believed to be her worsening throat.

It wasn't long before John was alerted to the sound of Shayera's yelp in the kitchen, theorizing that she burnt her mouth on the coffee. Just before he strained his burning throat to ask if she was alright, he heard the sound of the cup falling and shattering on the ground accompanied by a slew of Thanagarian curses. Sighing heavily, John pulled the pillow over his face in an attempt to filter out some of the dissonance. _Baby steps,_ he thought, _baby steps._


	14. Freezer

**A/N:** Set after _Alien_. As stated beforehand, still suffering from a cold and was doing this so that was the inspiration for this chapter. 103 degree fever and loving it!

* * *

He came in to find his wife leaning against the refrigerator, with her head resting inside the freezer. Curious, he walked towards her, only to receive no response.

Tentatively he said, "Shayera?"

Her eyes fluttered open at that, although instead of the usually their usually bright green, they were now dull and glassy.

"John?" She murmured. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you, the freezer makes this humming sound inside of it."

"Why is your head in the freezer?"

"It's hot," She whined.

This confused him, seeing as it couldn't have been more than seventy degrees in the apartment. He reached out a hand and gently laid it on her forehead, checking for a temperature and noticed when she shivered against his touch.

"You're really hot."

Shayera smirked. "Thanks but you told me that last night."

He frowned. "I mean you're literally burning up. You're sick." Shayera's temperature was naturally lower than a human's as it was. Adding a high grade fever to it didn't help eradicate John's concern.

"I know, I caught a cold from the kids. And here I thought I couldn't get sick." She replied sleepily, her eyes closed once again. "I've never been sick before; it's not fair."

"You're not invincible," John commented. "You should at least go and lay down for awhile."

"I can't. When Emma and Rex get home later I have to be up."

John scoffed at that, considering she wasn't going to be much help with a fever or her head in a freezer. Sometimes she was just too stubborn.

"Come on sunshine let's get you in bed," He told her, trying to gently remove her away from the freezer.

"No," She mumbled.

"Shayera, this is ridiculous, you're sick and need to rest."

"I'm fine," She mumbled, turning her head so she was further inside the chill of the freezer. "It's just a stupid cold."

"Ok," He muttered. "We'll just have to do this the hard way."

Carefully placing an arm under her legs he scooped her up bridal style, only to have her gasp in reply.

"John it's cold!" She protested.

"Cold?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at her, giving her a confounded look. "I thought you were hot?"

"That was before you took me out of the freezer," She snapped.

He shook his head, she was _definitely_ sick. John made his way to their bedroom and slowly placed her on the bed before wrapping the blankets around her. Once again he felt her forehead, startled at the sudden rise in temperature.

"I'm going to go get you some ibuprofen or whatever we have. Your temperature's rising," He stated, beginning to go to head towards the bathroom until her groggy voice called after him.

"No, don't bother. It doesn't work on me. My metabolism breaks down any Earth medication before it gets a chance to work."

John sighed. She was right. Even pain medication didn't work on her. This was painfully discovered during childbirth, when John literally ended up with a broken hand as a result.

"John, please don't leave me," Shayera practically begged.

"I wasn't even planning on it."

"Lay down with me, please?"

John climbed into the bed. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm right here babe and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

He lightly smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Promise."


	15. Thunder and Comfort

Shayera was fast asleep until a noise woke her up. She looked around the room, groggily, trying to see if anything was out of place. Nothing, besides the sounds of the thunderstorm and downpour outside, so she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. The sound came again a few seconds later and she realized it was a muffled sound coming from Rex's room.

She looked to her side at the lump lying there. He hadn't stirred a single bit. Shayera sighed and pushed back the covers and got out of bed. Slowly, she made her way to her son's bedroom. Vaguely, she heard a muffled sob come from inside.

"Rex?" She called softly as she entered the room and quickly scanned around.

She saw her small, five-year-old son cowering under his covers, shaking and crying. He peeked his head out and looked at her with wide, emerald eyes. _Of course_, Shayera thought. _He's always been afraid of the thunder and lightning._

She sat down next to him on the bed and immediately wrapped her arms around his small body and pulled him close to her. She could feel his tears soaking into her shirt and the shaking of his limbs as he wrapped his small fingers around her own.

She stroked his hair gently. "Shhh, Rex, it's ok."

"Mommy," He moaned softly.

"Mommy's right here," She told him.

He continued shaking. She bent down and kissed the top of his head and he grabbed her wrist with his tiny hand. Another loud clap of thunder sounded and he cried harder, hiccuping and snuffling. Shayera was hardly able to make it out when he whimpered, "Don't go."

She hadn't planned on leaving.

Shayera pulled him onto her lap and rubbed his back as he coughed and sputtered, unable to breath because of the tears that were clogging his throat. "Calm down honey, I won't let anything happen to you."

He coughed and nodded a little. He settled down somewhat, his tears slowing to a trickle as he relaxed slightly in her arms. Shayera gently brushed the tears off of his cheeks. She ran her hand through his hair and ruffled it slightly.

There was rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning and he whimpered, starting to cry again. Shayera wiped the corners of his eyes just as the tears came out. "Don't cry Rex, it's just noise and light. It can't hurt you."

"Why is it so loud Mommy?" He whispered as he sniffled.

"I don't know sweetie," She said to him quietly. "But I do know that you'll be okay."

"I will?" He asked hesitantly, looking up her, his eyes glassy with tears.

"Yes Rex," She said softly, running her hand up and down his side soothingly. "You'll be just fine."

"But it's loud and scary outside," The young boy replied.

"I know honey," She gently rested her hand on the side of his face, keeping him close to her chest. "But it'll be ok. I promise."

"It'll be ok," He quietly repeated, yawning. Moments later, Shayera looked down at him. Rex had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled softly to herself, looking down at his sleeping form. He was just so adorable.

She sat with him breathing quietly as he slept. Shayera knew it would be impossible to pry him off of her without waking him. So she shifted him gently and rested her back against the headboard of the bed. She gently smoothed his hair out of his face and kissed the top of his head.

Shayera knew she would have cramps in her wings and back in the morning but, if she was able to comfort her son, it was more than worth it.


	16. Trapped

**A/N****:** Set between Destroyer and _Small Talk_. I was tempted to make this a stand alone one-shot but I think it'll work best with this series.

* * *

_Of course, the one time I'm actually allowed on a solo mission, I get trapped in some dingy cave. Wonderful_, Shayera thought angrily as she tried to pry a boulder from the blockade that prevented her from leaving the cave.

She had gone on a solo League mission to check on a disturbance call from the planet Tamaran in the Vega system. According to the Tamaraneans there was an ongoing feud between the Citadelians and Karnans. Their claim was some of the fighters may have moved onto their turf. The Tamaraneans were threatening to counter with military action if the situation wasn't dealt with immediately. So it was up to Shayera, who thought of it laughable, to play diplomat and try to not let the warring races kill each other or any Tamaraneans while also keeping the Tamaraneans from declaring all out war. The Tamaraneans were not helpful at all in that aspect, especially since they saw their help was a Thanagarian, a species they viewed less than filth. They seemed more than willing to just go to war than try to see reason.

In Shayera's perspective it should have been John or some other Green Lantern dealing with this, as they were in all essence an intergalactic police force but no; the Guardians didn't want to get in the middle of a war, especially since the Vega system was generally off limits for most Green Lanterns. This meant that Shayera had to go on her own, despite her protests. She knew the Vega system was home to the Gordanians, who worked for the Citadel, and she had no desire to run into any.

Even with an overwhelming protest in the Tamaranean council, she was the one in charge as she held the meetings and kept the Tamaraneans from killing everyone. The past four days had not been easy on her nerves and her patience had been repeatedly tested.

Shayera had agreed to take a survey of the area to determine if any Citadelians or Karnans had moved their fighting to Tamaran. And of course there had been a cave-in when she had checked for any signs of a shelter or a pseudo-command post. She had been close to the exit, ready to leave the blasted cave. It was then she heard a loud booming noise and the entire cave had shook and rocks had tumbled down from the ceiling, encasing her in a space about two feet wide on all sides. It was a miracle that she hadn't been crushed.

Unfortunately the small space meant that she couldn't move around. If she had more room she would have taken a swing at the rocks with her mace yet it was buried beneath the rubble with only the end of the handle sticking out and it was impossible to even dislodge it.

Just as equally unfortunate, the small dark space was getting to her.

It wasn't that she was going to admit she was claustrophobic, it was just that small spaces made her feel cramped and very uncomfortable. Particularly small underground spaces. They smelled of dirt, the air was stale, and, invariably, dust found its way into her lungs. The only other time she could remember being trapped underground was when she got lost in cave on Karna, the Gordanians' home world.

That part of her was currently trying not to panic. Even then it was different. For one thing there was light. For another she was just lost, meaning there was a lot more room. Here she was trapped in a space barely big enough to be considered a closet.

To top it off Shayera wasn't in a very comfortable position. The cave ceiling was low and she was forced to half crouch, squishing her wings against her back and rocks. She was trying to pry out rocks from the walls but she was failing miserably. She couldn't stand up all the way, she couldn't sit down all the way due to the rocks that littered the small two feet by two feet space, she wasn't sure if her commlink was getting through to the Watchtower because all she heard was static, her foot was caught between two rocks, she thought she might have broken her ankle, and she was sure she had been stuck in there for over eight hours.

Yeah...not pleasant at all.

She was tired, she was hungry, and she could swear she could smell the fresh air outside. Torture, she decided, pure torture. A part of her almost wished that John was there but the rest of her smashed that notion into bits before it was there very long. She didn't know if she could face him just yet, not right after Mari left him, and especially since they really weren't on speaking terms with each other after he told her about seeing Rex Stewart and deciding to stay with Mari.

Besides, it wasn't as if people weren't trying to dig her out. She could hear them; some people were on the other side trying to move away the rocks. However the rocks were big and heavy. She then paused, Tamaraneans shouldn't have a problem with that. What was taking them so damn long? It was a bit of a problem since she now recognized the voices and realized it wasn't Tamaraneans out there. She now knew that her distress call must have gone through as a few Justice League members were out there helping, mostly because she could hear them arguing with each other at the top of their lungs.

"I got dirt on my clothes!" That was Stargirl, definitely.

"Dirt?!" That voice had to be Atom Smasher. "Hawkgirl is stuck in a rockslide and you're worried about _dirt?_"

"Not really, I'm just saying-"

"Well don't!" He sounded the most aggravated out of the two.

"We're right next to each other Al! You don't need to yell!"

"You're the one yelling Court!" He retorted.

"What is going on here?" Shayera gasped then winced as her ankle let out a protesting throb. That voice...it _couldn't_ be.

"Oh hey GL!" Courtney sounded very surprised and like she knew she was in trouble.

Just her stinking luck, John Stewart. Despite the fact that Shayera wasn't sure she could face him no more than five minutes ago, she was now filled with a definite longing, combined with a nearly uncontrollable panic and another flash of pain from her injured ankle. Being trapped alone in the dark, in a small, enclosed space...she **needed** him. Her logical side, the side of her that refused steadfast to this reaction, was trampled over by her emotional side.

She opened her mouth to call out, breathed in, and immediately inhaled a large amount of dust. Shayera began to cough, her throat sore from lack of water and disuse for over eight hours. Through her coughs, she heard Stargirl and Atom Smasher, who had been taking turns, in other words, interrupting each other and talking over the other to explain what was going on, fall silent.

"Shayera?" She heard John call through the stone. "Are you all right?"

"My foot," Shayera replied, a note of panic seeping through her normally calm voice. She mentally slapped herself for that and continued, "It's stuck. I think my ankle's broken."

"Anything else?"

"Other than being buried alive under tons of rocks, muscle cramps, and a lungful of dust?" She asked. "Not really." _Except for the panic, _she thought wryly. She had amazed herself that she had lasted so long in such a small space to begin with. She was sure she was going to have a heart attack at one point or another.

There was hesitation from the other side.

"All right," His voice held a hint, just a hint of knowing, meant for her and her alone. He knew about her panic, especially since she was in a small confined space. When he spoke again, it was without that hint. "The stones are nearly cleared away. You'll be out of there soon."

That lifted her spirits but only a bit. After all she was still trapped in the cave and her ankle was throbbing again. As the rocks shifted they dislodged dust, forcing Shayera to place a slightly bruised hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't have a repeat coughing fit. When it was clear that the dust wasn't going to settle, she removed her hand and pushed as hard as she could against the stone.

Her fingers were not met with stone but greeted by a gloved hand. She drew her hand away quickly. A green object wrapped around the last of the rocks and brought them away with a thud. The rest of the rocks, without those ones to hold them up, tumbled to the ground, kicking up a great cloud of dust. Shayera closed her eyes and tried not to breathe in.

The pressure on her ankle faltered and then it was taken away entirely. Shayera felt unsteady; her knees that she had been forced to kneel on gave out on her and she collapsed. A pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you all right?" John asked her softly.

Without once opening her eyes, she slid her arms around him and leaned into him. "That's a stupid question," She murmured, faint with relief and exhaustion.

"C'mon kid," She heard Atom Smasher say. "Let's go."

This was obviously meant for Courtney, because a moment later Shayera heard an indignant, "What?" coming from the younger hero. Shayera opened her eyes and she and John turned to look at the duo.

"We have some things to talk about. Mostly how to respect authority," Al informed her tartly. "Let's go." And with that, the older hero wrapped his hand around her wrist tightly and dragged the younger hero behind him in the direction of the Javelin, with many complaints on Courtney's part.

"It never ceases to amaze me how people can both hate and love each other at the same time," John commented after a moment.

"That reminds me of a few other people," Shayera said lightly. "Us for one."

"Can I respectfully decline an opinion on that?"

"If you help me up, get my mace out of the rubble, and get me some medical treatment for my ankle."

"That I can do," He helped her to her feet and then gave her a look. Despite his words before, she knew what he was going to say, and she also knew that it was her fault for bringing it up. "So was that a reference to the past?"

"Perhaps," Shayera answered carefully. When the look did not change, she sighed. "I don't know if I can do this yet John. I honestly don't know."

"Then I'll just shut up about it and simply enjoy your presence in the mean time."

Shayera rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, nodded, and limped with him to the Javelin. When John snaked his arm around her waist for support, she did not protest. Nor was she able to fully hide the faint blush that tinted her cheeks at his touch.


	17. Cravings

**A/N**: I had this sitting around and decided to finish and post it. Set between _Alien_ Chapter 27 and the Epilogue. I'm trying to get a Christmas chapter done for either Monday or Tuesday. I have to bake for the holidays and have to work the weekend so I don't know if I'll get it done on time. I'm hoping I will.

* * *

"I swear Shayera, you have the nastiest cravings I have ever heard of. Are you eating that straight out of the jar?" John asked, laughing as his wife dug her finger around the jar of mayonnaise. She was sitting on top of the kitchen counter and literally moaned in satisfaction with the next finger full.

"But it's so good John. I'm entirely grossed out because I know it shouldn't be and I'm going to gain a million pounds from this but I swear this is the best thing I've ever tasted right this second," She told him, moving her left leg so she could open the drawer beneath her to find a spoon. "I could eat this entire jar. How disgusting is that?"

He shook his head, amused and disgusted at the same time, and opened the refrigerator. "Shayera where's all the...never mind. I guess I'm going to have to go food shopping."

She looked up at him innocently, the spoon stuck between her lips. "You don't have to go alone. I can go with you. I'm the one eating everything. Besides, you won't buy half of the things I'll probably want anyway."

"Which is probably a good thing. You can't buy the entire inventory," He pointed out, closing the fridge with a bottle of water in his hand.

She shrugged, scarfing down another spoonful of mayo. "You're going to be the one making the midnight runs then," She said with a playful grin. "If that's how you want to do it."

He rolled his eyes, smiling over at her. "Shay?"

"Hm?" she answered, scraping the sides of the jar.

"Would you like a turkey sandwich with that mayonnaise?" He asked, trying not to laugh at her.

She shook her head, "The sad thing is that I don't want anything with this. It's fantastic."

Shayera snickered at the disgusted look on her husband's face, "You're so gross."

"I can't help it! It's the pregnancy, I swear," She insisted as she ate another spoonful. "I don't even normally eat mayonnaise."

He laughed quietly as he mumbled, "Apparently."

She looked up from the jar to see him slip his power ring on and frowned. "You're leaving? I thought you had the day off."

"I had to switch monitor duty shifts with Green Arrow. Then I'm going to get food since you devoured it all. I won't be that long," He promised, smirking. "Unless you call me a million times with different things to pick up from the store."

She smirked as he moved to walk past her. "Ah ah ah," She mused, hopping off the counter and walking in front of him. "You don't think you're getting out of here without a kiss."

He grimaced, trying to hide a smile. "Right now, I'd like to."

She shook her head. "If you love me, John, you'll kiss me and like it."

"I like it when it isn't flavored like mayonnaise Shay," He told her, smiling as he put a hand behind her neck and kissed the top of her head. "There."

She grabbed his arm as he made another attempt to move past her. "Nope, that's not gonna work."

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Shayera."

"Kiss me."

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"Kiss me or you're not leaving."

"Shay."

She smiled at him playfully and ate another bite of mayonnaise. "Kiss me now."

"No," He laughed. "That's gross."

"So?"

He nodded slowly, running a hand through her hair and pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled triumphantly, sure she had won until he ducked his head and kissed her cheek. "So go brush your teeth," He reiterated, moving her out of his way gently. "I'll see you later."

"Fine but I'm going on eBay and spending all your money on baby clothes," She called after him, her voice whiny. He knew she was joking.

"I'm sure you are Shay," He replied.

"Mmmhmm we'll see. Oh hey for real though," She said as she capped the jar and put it away. "Can you pick up some more of that Oreo fudge cake stuff? I have a feeling I'm going to want that later. Oh and chocolate chip cookies, I want those too."

"Anything is better than mayonnaise."

"So you'll get it?" She asked, leaning against the door frame and hooking her thumb into her sweatpants.

He looked over at her and smiled again. Even in a pair of old sweatpants and a tank top with her amber hair unbrushed and messy, she was still absolutely gorgeous to him. Maybe even more so now that is was noticeable that she was pregnant. He walked over to her and rested his hands on her hips, "I'll get it," He promised. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Alright," She smiled. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head again, "I love you too."


	18. Christmas in Paradise

"Is he awake?" A little voice asked hopefully.

John had been sleeping blissfully until about five minutes ago his son and daughter had decided to make their entrance into the bedroom. They had one goal: wake up their parents in order to open Christmas gifts. So for the last five minutes he had been subjected to the little hands of his seven-and-a-half-year-old daughter, Emma, poking and prodding every inch of available skin not covered by the blanket and his six-year-old son, Rex, questioning Emma's every attempt to wake him. He was used to this. Ever since Emma was old enough to understand that Christmas meant presents, she had no belief in sleeping past 7 a.m. on Christmas mornings. This was quickly passed onto Rex.

"I don't know. He hasn't moved though," Emma answered in a whisper to her brother. "Let me try this."

John internally cringed and sure enough he felt two little fingers at his eyelids trying to pry them open. This was always Emma's last resort. If she failed to wake him up after the eye prying they would move on to their mother and go through the whole routine with her. John just hoped that Shayera had the idea to catch a few more hours of sleep and would be able to fend off the attack. The problem was that they goaded each other on. If both efforts were fruitless the kids would return to their rooms for at least another hour before trying again.

"What about Mommy?" Rex suggested as he watched his sister's failing attempt.

With that statement John heard two sets of feet shuffle their way around the foot of the bed to come to a stop in front of their mother.

"Is she awake?" Rex asked.

When John knew that all of their attention was focused on her, he silently turned over and peered at the display with half opened eyes. Shayera was lying on her side facing him with her eyes open and a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"She keeps poking my back," She mumbled.

"Do you want them to know we're awake?" He mumbled back.

"Might as well. You know they aren't going to let us sleep. It's Christmas after all."

After her response John raised his head over her to look at the two kids standing on the other side.

Rex was the first one to notice, "Daddy's up." He clambered on to the bed, over his mother much to her discomfort, and landed directly between John and Shayera. "So is Mommy."

Not the one to be left out, Emma soon enough made her home between her parents, wedging them farther apart.

"Can we open presents? Please, please, please, please?" Rex pleaded with his hands clasped together.

John sighed, "In a minute Rex, let us wake up first."

"But Dad, you and Mom _are_ awake," Emma corrected him as she came into view from over her brother's shoulder.

"That's not what I meant princess. Why don't you and Rex go on ahead to the kitchen? We'll be there in a minute, have breakfast, and then you can open presents."

"Well hurry Dad and you too Mom," Emma demanded as she and Rex climbed off the bed.

"Yes my little drill sergeant," Shayera saluted her as she walked out the door. "I can't believe how bossy she is sometimes."

"She takes after her mother," She swatted his arm as he chuckled. "I seriously thought they would never leave," John stated as his hand was trailing up her side.

"John," Shayera sighed. "You know we don't have time for that. If we're not out there in thirty seconds they'll be back. But, if you're good, I'll see what I can do for you later," She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before rolling over and making her way out of the bed.

"I'm holding you to that," He replied as he rolled over onto his back, placing his hands behind his head.

"What are you looking at?" Shayera grinned as she caught him staring.

"Just some unbelievable beautiful woman. That's all." His eyes never left her body and she didn't fail to notice.

"I'm wearing flannel. How do you find that the least bit attractive?" Shayera asked as she chuckled. "You're crazy."

"It's because I know what's underneath it," He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and climbed out of the bed. On his way past her, he gave her a slow kiss and made a beeline out the room and to the bathroom to get there before she did. Shayera laughed at his antics. Every morning he practically ran to the bathroom to get there before she did, claiming she took too long and that he didn't want to wait.

"Mommy, when are you and Daddy gonna be ready?" Rex asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"In just a few minutes Rex. I promise sweetie," She stated as she ruffled his hair.

"Ok," The boy sighed.

Shayera walked in the bathroom and leaned against the sink as John brushed his teeth, "We are being summoned. Pick up the pace Lantern."

"I'm done, it's all yours," He stated as he left.

Upon arrival into the kitchen he was met with two arms wrapping their way around his legs and the voice of her daughter demanding to be picked up. He lifted her into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't believe how much Emma favored Shayera. Her emerald eyes could make him melt just like her mother's. She was a mini-Shayera all the way.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" John asked just as Shayera made her way out of the bathroom. As she passed him she skimmed her hand across his back and gave him a wink.

"Something quick like cereal or Pop-Tarts!" Rex piped up from his place at the table as John lowered Emma onto her chair.

"Coming right up," John replied as walked into kitchen. He then wrapped his arms around Shayera's waist, pulling her close and whispering in her ear, "You didn't give me what I wanted for breakfast."

"John behave!" She playfully elbowed him

"Pop-Tarts or cereal?" He asked her.

"Give them cereal, it has less sugar," She replied. "We don't need them even more hyped up."

John handed her the bowls of cereal. "Don't drop them and make a mess."

"I'm not that klutzy." Shayera rolled her eyes. "Here you go guys." She announced, setting the children's bowls in front of them before taking her place at the table.

"Slow down you two, the presents aren't going anywhere," John declared as he watched the kids shovel bite after bite into their mouths.

"All done!" Rex set his spoon down and looked at John and Shayera. "Hurry up!"

"Yeah hurry, I'm done too!" Emma practically shouted before running toward the presents.

"I guess we're not going to be able to eat yet," Shayera said to John before they followed the kids.

Upon entry to the living room they found both kids plowing through the presents trying to identify theirs. This was an expected occurrence to Shayera and she couldn't help but grin. "Emma, Rex take it easy. Have a seat so you can open the presents." Both Emma and Rex sat down and looked at her and John impatiently waiting for a gift to open.

* * *

After almost forty minutes of opening gifts both kids were happily playing with newly acquired toys. John and Shayera were surrounded by a massive pile of wrapping paper while they sat on the couch and watched the kids.

"I love you," Shayera avowed. She lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a kiss before returning her head to its previous place.

"Not as much as I love you," John felt his arms tighten around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Mommy, Daddy look at this!" Rex shouted as he shoved his way between them, breaking them out of their moment.

* * *

"Today was tiring," Shayera stated as she slid her way into bed and over to John nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Not too tired to give me my gift I hope," John teased as he kissed her collarbone.

"I'm never too tired for that," She answered before rolling on top of him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I have been waiting all day to do this," His hands found their way to her waist and he rolled them over so he was on top.

"Be careful with my wings John," She quietly scolded him.

A knock on the door halted all progress and John sighed before lowering his head so his forehead rested on Shayera's. "Well Shay, so much for that." Shayera laughed as she ran a hand up his arm sympathetically.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Rex called outside their door. "I heard a monster under my bed. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can Rex," Shayera called out as John rolled off of her and onto his back.

The door opened and Rex ran immediately to Shayera so she could lift him onto the bed. As he made himself comfortable in between them, John looked at Shayera, "Maybe we can finish what we started tomorrow."

"Maybe," A grin stretched across Shayera's face as she hugged Rex closer to her. "But I'm not complaining."

It was just another Christmas in paradise and there wasn't any other place they would rather be.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know but I felt like writing some fluff. At first I was going to write something a bit depressing but I didn't want to ruin the Christmas spirit. I also sorta tried for a record and wrote this in approximately one hour and thirty-nine minutes. Any mistakes or "sucky-ness" is my fault and I readily take the blame.  
Well anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone! :)


	19. A Change in Fate

"You know," Shayera murmured, her voice filled with a bit of humor as her lips quirked slightly, "I have no clue what I'm doing."

Her breathing was calm, face the color like her mother's. Tiny hands curled instinctively to her chest as she gazed up at her with deep emerald eyes, dark lashes barely ghosting her soft cheeks as she blinked. The newborn was still trying to get a grasp on the new world that surrounded her.

Shayera could hear voices coming from outside, the other founding members were still waiting for the time when they would be able to see the baby. J'onn, after the delivery, had gone to tell them that she and John were now the proud parents of a beautiful little girl. The Martian though had told the visitors to allow the couple a bit of rest before bombarding them with questions and fighting to get to hold the new little bundle. Also he had to tend to the Green Lantern's newly broken hand.

Shayera clearly heard Wally crack a joke that was followed by the sound of Diana reprimanding him for what had been said. Clark laughed nervously at the joke his friend had made while Bruce responded with a statement dripping with sarcasm. Her tired eyes returned to the precious bundle she cradled in her arms. The newborn had now begun to bunch one tiny hand into a fist and swing it in a somewhat slow punching motion. She chuckled quietly as she gently patted the fist with her hand.

"Maybe you will get lucky and I'll be able to figure this all out somehow," The baby's eyes briefly met hers again, tiny fingers curling around one of hers. The comparison in size nearly made Shayera tear up from how fragile this tiny being truly was. "At least you have your father; he'll know what he's doing more than me. I guarantee, he's the best one you could ask for. He's been so excited for your arrival. I do have a small complaint about you though. You caused me quite a few issues."

It was true. Shayera had been warned that, since it was her first pregnancy, it was sure to be no walk in the park. The Thanagarian had particular trouble with morning sickness for the first five months. The symptom turned out not to be limited to only the early hours of day either. Quite a few times the poor, expectant mother had woken up in the middle of the night sick and falling asleep the next night feeling the same way.

But even after that and the excruciating pain of childbirth, she didn't regret a thing. The love had been written plainly across her face as she gazed into her daughter's eyes for the very first time, the color so much like her own.

"I was awaiting your arrival too," Her voice was quiet as she watched the baby amusedly as she attempted to stick Shayera's finger in her mouth curiously. "Though I'm kinda scared of you to tell the truth, I can't help but be excited at the same time."

Her daughter snuggled deeper in her arms. The lights in the medbay seemed brighter than usual. Perhaps it was just Shayera's new perspective on life. It seemed like everything had become brighter in the past fifteen minutes.

"You want to know something funny?" Shayera didn't expect a response so, when the baby girl looked up at her curiously as she then yawned, she continued on, "I'm supposedly one of the most powerful people on this planet. I have defeated countless numbers of super-powered freaks, been faced with a number of intergalactic invasions on this planet, and jumped onto the battle field during war without hesitation on my home world but the prospect of being a mother makes me terrified and worried to no end."

She had expressed some of her worries with John, who had in turn, rolled his eyes at her silly fears of accidentally dropping their child because she wasn't holding her correctly, or hugging her too hard and accidentally breaking her. He had reassured her that she would be a perfect mother.

But that didn't quell her fears.

"We'll figure this all out together," Shayera murmured as she yawned. The Thanagarian took a moment to tenderly stroke the back of her finger against the soft cheek of her daughter. She looked so much like her and that terrified her even more.

Inside the doorway to the room John stood watching her, leaning his back on the door-frame. She didn't know he was watching her and he liked it that way. Hearing Shayera like this was much more comforting to John than hearing her agonized screams from just little over twenty minutes prior. He simply stood there, just watching as mother and daughter shared a moment, both taking the other in. It was an unforgettable sight.

"You're a natural," Shayera's eyes widened a bit as she ceased her stroking and turned to face her husband. She wore a content smile that warmed his heart. It didn't matter that her amber hair was in a sweaty tangle or her face was lined with fatigue after childbirth, she was still beautiful to him.

John returned her smile, walking over to the side of the bed and gently sat on the edge of the mattress, careful not to jostle his surely sore wife, "You should be asleep."

"I wanted to bond with her first before I conked out," John could see there were faint circles under her eyes as she fought to stay awake. "It's still so strange."

"That she's ours and we defied destiny by not having Rex?"

"No," Shayera shook her head as she yawned. "I can believe that. It's just so strange that she's finally here. I was the one that had to carry her for eleven months. I sometimes thought I would stay pregnant forever honestly. It just seemed to drag on. Though giving birth isn't exactly on my top favorite things to do."

The Green Lantern's gaze turned sympathetic as his wife's emerald eyes looked up to meet his glowing ones, "I'm sorry. If I could have taken all that pain away from you, I would have. Even if it meant having to go through it all myself."

"I know you would have," Shayera gave him a soft smile. "Besides, I put you through enough pain and trouble today. How's your hand?"

"It'll heal. Thankfully you didn't break the hand I normally wear my power ring on. It would have been a pain if I had to use my other hand."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Shayera. Like I said before it'll heal." He had been an extremely good sport, putting up with Shayera's screams, curses, and abuse without a word of complaint. As if reading her mind, John said, "Babe, this isn't the first time you cursed me out."

"But I said horrible things," She protested.

"You were cursing and speaking in Thanagarian most of the time so I didn't understand a word you said anyway," He casually stated with a shrug.

"Well I'm still sorry," She murmured. "I should have controlled myself better. You can't even hold your own daughter because _I_ had to break your hand like an idiot."

"Shay, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it," John said. "You were in pain and pain does weird things to people."

"But," She began to protest but fell silent after she saw the look on his face. "Alright fine, I'll let it go _for now_."

"Do you want to invite everyone in now?"

The new mother nodded, her smile growing, "I almost forgot that everyone hasn't met her yet. Sure let's get it over with so that I can finally sleep."

Pulling himself from the room, John made his way to where the other founders were waiting for him. The four had now become quiet, having heard the electronic hiss of the door open down the hall.

Clark immediately stood from his place beside Diana and Bruce on the couch, "How is she?"

"She's awake for now. She wanted me to come get everyone before she falls asleep," John said to the group as Wally quickly stood. The young speedster looked particularly worried.

Diana and Bruce stood now as well. Bruce, though face emotionless, voiced what everyone else was thinking, "Let's just meet this kid already."

The visitors all let themselves into the room, each hesitating slightly but becoming curious as their gazes met the sight of Shayera cradling her newborn daughter proudly.

Wally, though not normally much of a worrier, was the first to walk over to her side. Uncharacteristically affectionate, he placed a brief kiss on the crown of her head.

"Are you okay Shayera?" He asked as he nervously fidgeted. "I mean...you know...the pain's gone right?"

Shayera laughed softly at his hesitant words, knowing full well that childbirth wasn't one of his favorite things to discuss, "I'm fine Wally, really I am."

Clark looked down at the bundle she cradled, "So this is her?"

Bruce snorted from his spot behind him as he muttered, "I don't see any other newborns in the room."

"She's beautiful Shayera," Diana commented as she nudged Bruce.

"Yeah real cute," He stated deadpan as the Amazon sighed.

John rolled his eyes, "That's probably the best reaction we'll be able to get out of him."

Wally cocked his head to the side in curiosity, reaching a tentative hand out to softly poke the child's hand. "She's so squishy." Out of pure protective instinct Shayera quickly swatted away his hand and the new parents glared at him. "What?"

John looked very unamused, "That's the first thing you're going to say about your niece, that she's squishy?"

"Hey she needs to know that, from this moment on, her Uncle Wally always speaks his mind."

John quietly spoke to his daughter, "First rule then, ignore your Uncle Wally. It'll make your life a whole lot easier."

Bruce raised his eyebrows, "I'm sure she would have picked up that knowledge sooner or later."

Diana, wanting to avoid having to listen to a battle of wit, cut in quickly, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Shayera's lips upturned into a soft smile, a gleam in her eyes appearing, "Yeah I did."

"_You_ did?" Clark asked as he looked surprised.

Shayera looked slightly offended by this. "I can easily handle naming my daughter. Besides John already had a name picked out if it was a boy," Shayera stated as John and Bruce glanced at each other. "So naturally I got to decide if it was a girl. And don't worry, I wasn't even remotely planning on naming her anything Thanagarian."

Wally looked at John, "So what's her name?"

He shrugged, "She wouldn't even tell me."

Shayera's face turned up to meet the gaze of her husband, a smile evident on her features, "That's because I used my twisted logic to decide. I read through those books you gave me Wally that had all of the names. I went for the meanings of the names and one of the meanings of her name was universal."

"So how did you decide to name her something that meant universal?" Clark asked.

"Because the first thing I thought of was the universe and how it took two beings from opposite ends of the universe to come together to create her. Once again this is my twisted logic that thought of this connection," She stated with a shrug. "It also means whole or complete and I'm sure that's obvious."

"That she completes your life and makes you feel whole inside?" Diana asked.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," Shayera said.

"That's not twisted in the least," John said to her. "Your reasoning makes sense and it's sweet Shay."

"Are you going to tell us her name?" Bruce asked.

"Emma," Shayera stated softly. "Her name's Emma Rachel Stewart."

"How did you come up with Rachel as her middle name?" Wally asked.

Shayera looked over at Bruce and the two smirked. She turned back to Wally, "She's a friend that helped me out."

After awhile Shayera gently, and somewhat reluctantly, passed the bundle into Wally's arms. The baby squirmed a bit to find a more comfortable position as she was exchanged between the two.

"So," Wally casually began as he held his niece awkwardly in his arms, "Are we taking bets on who Emma is going to take after yet or is it to soon to bring that up? Cause my bet is totally on Shayera."

"Wally!" Shayera exclaimed exasperatedly, though not surprised that he would bring up something so ridiculous at that moment in time.

"What?"

"My bet's also on Shayera," Diana stated. "There's no way that kid could look so much like her and not end up getting her attitude or fighting spirit."

Clark shook his head, "No my bet's on John. She is too calm to take after Shayera. Most children would be screaming their heads off right now."

Shayera shook her head as the people in the room continued to call out their bets while Emma was passed around the room, everyone showering the newborn with more attention than any child could ever ask for.

"You still worried about being a mother?" John asked her.

Shayera chuckled softly as she watched Clark awkwardly craddle their child and quickly passing her off to Diana, "Of course I am."

She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyelids beginning to droop as John wrapped an arm around her, "Well, just keep in mind it could be worse. Every time you worry about what kind of a mother you'll be, just remember what Wally and Clark looked like while holding our daughter."

Shayera had to laugh at that, a calm washing over her at that moment.

Maybe he was right.

As Diana passed the child off to a resistant Bruce, Shayera realized that maybe this new chapter in her life wouldn't be as difficult as she thought it would be.


	20. Checkmate

**A/N:** Set during early Season One of Justice League.

* * *

"See," John began, motioning his hand over the chessboard. The game had started fifteen minutes ago and Shayera, who was extremely bored and sick with his long and drawn out explanations, sat with her head in her hand waiting for John to make his move. "A chess game has three stages, the opening, the middle and the end game. I'm not an expert at this but I know enough to teach you the basics and some more strategic moves." He moved his rook into the middle of the board and Shayera immediately countered. "You want to control the board, well actually you need to control the board if you want to win."

"I know that," She growled. She'd heard all this from him before, more than once since they started. "Keep in mind this is only my first time playing chess. I'm still trying to get the hang of it Lantern."

John paused to scrutinize the board, looking at every possible next move, "You've got to plan ahead then, strategize. Don't make impulsive moves."

Shayera pressed a finger to her pawn and exhaled before changing her mind and going for her knight.

"You gotta line up your attack and protect the king, it's all about attack and defense," He explained as she sighed. She knew plenty about attack and defense and she started to wonder if the Green Lantern thought she was just an impulsive fool who only knew how to throw a punch and swing her mace without a care. "Though you can be aggressive. Just attack hard and leave your opponent wondering what happened."

John made his move, pushing the bishop diagonally across the board and taking Shayera's rook.

"Or," He continued with a frown as he watched her pick her rook up and remove it. "You can play it safe, play it clever. Win the game before your opponent has any idea what your plan is." His hand hesitated over the pieces for a moment and they sat in silence as he decided on his next move. Shayera's eyes flicked up to the clock above John's head and back down to the board. "Chess is important Hawkgirl. You can learn how to anticipate the other person's moves and counter them. You also learn how to stay one step or even ten steps ahead of them at all times," He finally moved his second rook to the left out of the line of fire. "This game is almost like if you were fighting in a war."

Shayera simply ignored him and moved her knight without a second thought. John didn't know it at the time but he hit a nerve.

"You've got to stay focused, keep your brain on the game the whole time like a soldier would on a battlefield," John said with a grin as he took her knight as she scowled. "You've got to-"

Shayera lifted her queen and moved it down the board in one quick motion. "Checkmate," He looked up and stared at her in disbelief. She lifted herself out of the chair and strode away from the table. She moved across the room and sat with the Flash in front of the big screen TV, watching football as he explained the fundamentals of the game to her.

John's eyes widened and he looked down at his king, unable to move as Shayera's queen was in its way. "What the...how did she?" He hadn't even been going easy on the Thanagarian.


	21. Nighttime Worries

Shayera woke up to the soft yet distinct sound of crying that echoed down the hall. Giving a tired groan, she pushed her upper body off of the bed and slowly swung her legs to the side. While she contemplated whether or not she should go back to sleep and hope the insistent wailing would come to a stop, a warm, strong, and muscular arm wrapped itself around her waist. A head gently lay itself on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Shay?" A tired voice mumbled against her neck, hot breath tickling her yet relaxing her at the same time.

"I think Rex is up again," She whispered back, grasping her husband's arm tightly. "Or could you not hear the sound of your own son calling out for us in the dark?"

A light chuckle escaped the man's mouth at her half-sarcastic reply. "You know me," He murmured, rubbing the sensitive spot between his wife's wings. He smiled as her wings and shoulders drooped slightly as she let out a relaxing sigh. "Dead as a doornail when I sleep, can't hear a thing."

"Yeah you're deaf to the things you don't want to hear during your beauty sleep," She retorted, leaning back into her husband's half-embrace as he kissed her bare shoulder. "I really think I should go see and make sure he's alright though," She finally said, wincing as the wailing sound of their son increased instead of ceasing as she had hoped it would.

She could feel his lips form a frown on her shoulder. "He'll wear out and eventually fall asleep," He assured her, tugging lightly on her waist as if inviting her to fall back into the soft, warm, comfortable wrap of the blankets. "You know how it is. It was the same with Emma, remember? J'onn told us to stop coddling her every single time or else she was never going to learn how to go to sleep by herself," He reminded her as he squeezed her waist briefly.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember exactly what he told us to do," She grumbled irritably, waving the subject away. "But Emma was such a trooper. She caught on real quick," She pointed out proudly. Her face fell as another cry burst out. "I'm worried that Rex is never going to settle down," She admitted as a troubled look spread over her face.

"So Emma and Rex are a little different, big deal," John said with a slight shrug. "Emma liked to sleep a lot. She still does." That made Shayera smile as she pictured their two-year-old daughter cuddling up with the stuffed bunny they got her last year, eyes closed and lightly snoring.

"He'll be fine," He promised, hugging her tight against his chest. She let out a soft sigh. "Stop worrying for once."

"Thank you," She whispered and John smiled at the back of her head. With another soft sigh, they both laid back onto the bed, with Shayera pulling his arm over her waist, content just to be together.


	22. Corruption

A sharp clicking sounded echoed throughout the warehouse as a young woman's high-heeled boots met with the metal catwalk. She gazed dismally at the Thanagarian in front of her as she approached and her lips formed a sad smile. The others eyes were filled with traces of rage. She had, after all, almost killed this woman's husband and son a few nights ago. She had almost murdered two of the world's greatest superheroes. The anger radiating from her didn't surprise her but there was something that did.

"Don't look so sympathetic," She whispered. "You have to do this."

"No I don't," The Thanagarian tried to reason with her. "It doesn't have to end this way."

"I should have listened to you," The woman stopped walking as she sighed. "None of this would have happened if I had-"

"You only did what you thought was right. What happened to John and Rex was an accident."

"That doesn't change the fact that I almost killed them!" She sighed in defeat. "I never meant for it to become so personal. All I wanted was justice and then I would have been done with it but I just couldn't stop myself! I kept fighting and fighting, getting angrier and angrier each time," She turned away. "And before I knew it, I became a criminal. I became like all of the other scum."

"But you-"

"Stop it!" She glared at her. "We both know it's true. I just couldn't stay on the right side of the line."

"People rarely can."

"Like I said, that doesn't change anything," There was a brief pause. "How do _you_ stay in the light?"

"It isn't easy. You began to fight crime because you wanted revenge against all the injustice in the world. I did it because I knew there were innocent people on Earth and in the universe that needed protecting. I just try to not let it become personal. You tried your hardest. Your intentions started out on the right side but you faded to gray and then..."

"And then I fell to darkness." She laughed bitterly. "The Justice League is waiting outside to get me if you don't."

"Emma..."

"It's too late Mom," She muttered. "At least let me go out in a blaze of glory."

She promptly leapt down from the catwalk and ran towards the double steel doors. Emma looked over her shoulder at Shayera one last time as she started to open them and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Before Shayera could even move to stop her, Emma had already raced out to confront the Justice League.


	23. Trouble Maker

As the bright faced five-year-old swung her legs happily from the overlarge office chair, Principal Hugh Nolan of Metropolis Elementary School reached across a pile of papers and straightened his nameplate.

"My Daddy can make one of those with his special ring," The little girl informed him.

"One of what?" Principal Nolan asked the kindergartener. He felt a little irritated that she seemed wholly unintimidated by her first trip to the principal's office.

"He can make letters in things," She said. "He put my name on my toy once."

"With his ring," The principal slowly repeated as he sighed. Most of his kindergartners were in the throes of one fantasy world or another but he knew of this girl's situation. Superman had come personally to get the daughter of Hawkgirl and Green Lantern admitted into Metropolis Elementary School due to it's proximity to the Metro Tower. Her parentage was even kept confidential between the principal, the school secretary, the nurse, and Emma's teachers.

Nolan wasn't particularly impressed by the child's revelation and was not certain he should pretend to be interested. He held fast to his grave face, the one reserved for children who had committed severe offenses. This innocuous looking little girl, with her dancing emerald eyes and shimmering waves of amber hair, certainly merited the look. Nolan hadn't suspended a kindergartner in years; actually he never remembered a time where he had to ever suspend a kindergartner.

His eyes moved to the clock in the right-hand corner of his computer monitor just as his secretary buzzed him, "Mrs. Stewart is here."

The child's feet swung faster in excited response to the announcement of her mother's presence. Nolan doubted her joy would endure beyond the first minute or two of the conversation, once her parent was made aware of her behavior. "Send her in now please."

The door to the principal's office opened inward and a Thanagarian woman, who looked nearly identical to her daughter, stepped into the small room. Her frown moved from Nolan to the little girl who was in the process of leaping from her chair.

"Mommy!" Shayera Stewart's daughter hugged her legs.

Shayera has been caught off guard when Mister Terrific told her that Emma's school was calling and that her daughter was in trouble. After leaving Rex with Wally, Shayera made her way to the school and prayed that Emma hadn't seriously hurt anyone or managed to destroy anything.

"It's only the second week of October," She quietly informed her. "And you're already sitting in the principal's office." As a flash of sullenness briefly clouded her daughter's eyes, Shayera looked up at Nolan and stretched out a hand, leaning forward a little unnaturally as not to wrest her legs from the arms of the little girl who had captured them. "I'm sorry if my daughter caused any trouble. Usually Emma is very well behaved and this is a complete shock."

Nolan nodded at Shayera's statement. "When we have conversations like this, we like for the student to have a seat in the _Reflection Chair_."

Shayera gazed solemnly at her daughter and nodded her head towards the tall chair. Emma clambered obediently into it and started swinging her legs again.

The principal gestured toward a thickly cushioned chair in front of his desk. "From what I've heard and what others have seen today, I believe some of the other children might need protection...from your daughter."

"What did you do?" Shayera asked the child with a sharp, quizzical look.

"I waited three strikes," Emma replied with a shrug. "And then Donny ran out of strikes."

Shayera's face remained turned towards her daughter but her eyes shifted to Nolan as he continued. "It appears a boy in her class-"

"Donny!" Emma repeated.

"We don't generally release other children's names." Nolan said. "Emma said that while her class was waiting on the stairwell, on the way to gym, a little boy pushed her."

"If it's a kid named Donny." Shayera said, her eyes darkening a bit. "I have already spoken to Emma's teacher about him. Emma had trouble with him before. He seems to like to antagonize her."

"I told him to stop," The little five year old added. "But he didn't. I counted to the third strike on the stairs."

"And what happened?" Shayera asked her daughter more than the principal.

The principal held up his hand, silencing Emma as she opened her mouth to answer. Shayera frowned at this, she felt that he had no right to silence her daughter. She rather hear it from Emma; her daughter wasn't a liar.

"She hit him in the head," He said grimly.

Emma elaborated guilelessly. "Elbow smash to the temple Mommy."

The principal watched as Shayera's mouth slightly twitch as though she was about to smirk. She seemed unable to respond for a moment. Which was fine as Nolan hadn't yet finished.

"I'm afraid that's not where our story ends," He said. The Thanagarian turned towards him, frowning.

"A couple of fourth graders were moving past Emma's class as the teacher was settling them down so they could move forward," Nolan continued. "One of them saw Emma hit Don...um, the little boy with her elbow and he grabbed her shoulders. She..." The principal blinked as if not quite believing the several accounts he had received about this aspect of the incident. "She did some kind of martial arts kick and hit _him_ in the arm. And this boy, this fourth grader, he's three times your daughter's size and she literally took him down."

"Jump spinning hook kick," Emma declared proudly and looked expectantly at her mother for a sign of approval. When no praise seemed forthcoming, she added defensively. "He grabbed me first then I kicked him in defense."

"He meant no harm though," Nolan said hastily. "He was merely trying to prevent Emma from hitting the other boy again."

"I didn't kick him _that_ hard," Emma said heatedly. Turning toward her mother again, she explained, "I used the flat of my foot, not the heel."

The oddness of this qualification alone made the principal question what the Stewart's home life was like. Yes the parents were superheroes but surely they weren't teaching their children how to fight at such a young age.

Shayera's face had gone blank; she did not seem to know what to say. Finally she asked neutrally, "Are they ok? The boys my daughter beat up."

"Thankfully yes," Nolan replied with a curt nod. "The smaller boy's nose was a little red but the nurse gave him some ice. The older boy has a sore arm but was more startled than anything else."

Shayera turned toward her daughter, "So you did use the flat of your foot?"

Emma nodded happily and started toying with her hair. Nolan did not like the mother's response; the confirmation of her daughter's use of self-control seemed too much like approval.

"Mrs. Stewart-" Nolan started.

"Mr. Nolan, I am very sorry," Shayera said quickly. "We're going to have to monitor Emma's television time," She gave her daughter a halfhearted, stern look. "No kung-fu movies anymore." The girl giggled; she never watched a kung-fu movie in her life.

As Emma's eyes glittered in, what Nolan was almost positive was, amusement. Her mother added, "And we'll see that there are appropriate consequences for this behavior. I can completely assure you that we do not teach our children any type of fighting moves at home. Emma simply likes to watch action movies and has a rather vivid imagination."

"I appreciate that Mrs. Stewart," The principal said dubiously, adding that school policy still required him to suspend Emma, for at least the rest of the day and the next three school days. Regardless of a student's age or gender, the rules had to be applied uniformly. Shayera assured him that she understood and asked if she could take her daughter home.

As Emma hopped from the chair, she asked. "Mommy, can we go get ice cream?"

"Well um you have to be punished," Her mother replied tonelessly as Nolan's eyes narrowed. "That would rule out ice cream."

Emma pouted but allowed Shayera's hand to engulf her tiny one. Shayera gave it a quick squeeze and nodded toward the principal.

"I won't beat up anymore kids," She promised. "But only if they don't push me three times."

"I don't think anyone here will ever push you again," Nolan said wryly. "But even if they push you _five_ times, you can't hit them. You have to tell your teacher."

Shayera nodded as she added in, "No more elbow smashes." The little girl nodded in agreement. Despite the gravity of her tone, Nolan was sure he saw a brief glint of pride in Shayera's eyes. "Or," She waved her hand in a vague circle. "Jumping spinny whatever kicks."

"Hook," Her daughter offered though she knew that her mother knew what the move was called as she seen Shayera use it plenty of times on bad guys on TV. She waved to the principal and led her mother out of the small office. Nolan watched the door close behind them and completed the incident report he had started on Emma Rachel Stewart whose tenure at Metropolis Elementary, he was unpleasantly sure of, was going to be more colorful than the average student's.

* * *

Despite her resolve Shayera quickly crumbled under her daughter's pleading expression and caved in, allowing her daughter to have ice cream. Which was why the two were currently up in the Watchtower's cafeteria.

"You have whipped cream on your nose honey," Shayera informed her daughter, as the little girl shoveled a spoonful of fudge-coated chocolate ice cream into her mouth. Shayera leaned forward with a small smile and wiped the glob of white fluff off with her thumb.

"You could have some ice cream," Emma offered as she moved to hand the sticky spoon to her.

She shook her head. "Thanks but Mommy needs to stay in shape. Now what aren't we going to tell that stupid principal or your teacher?"

"That you took me to get ice cream even though you said you wouldn't," She answered eagerly, as though she was answering an extra-credit question. "And that I don't watch kung-fu movies anymore cause I got you to properly teach me but they can't know that you're teaching me how to defend myself."

"And?" Shayera pressed.

"And even if someone pushes me three times I'm still gonna hit 'em," She replied enthusiastically.

"Right," Shayera nodded. "But not too hard." After a moment of deliberation she added. "And what aren't we going to tell Daddy?"

"Even though I got in trouble you still let me have ice cream and that I ate ice cream before eating a healthy lunch," Emma replied promptly.

"That's my girl."


	24. Pancakes

**A/N:** Set between _Small Talk_ and _Alien_.

* * *

The early morning sunlight slowly crept up the sheets before reaching the snoring lump at the top of the bed. John Stewart groaned and squeezed his eyelids together, not wanting to be disturbed. He pulled the covers up over his head and tried to drift back into the dream that he had, until a moment ago, been enjoying.

A few minutes later, after accepting fate and realizing that sleep was now impossible, John's hand slipped across the bed to the other side, where he expected to be met by the soft skin of another warm body. When searching only led to the rough texture of ruffled sheets, the Green Lantern sat up and shielded his eyes from the morning sun. Fighting the blurry forms in the corners of his eyes, John discovered he was alone. The door was cracked however and strange noises were sifting in from the world outside of the bedroom.

John got up and tried to place the familiar sounds as he proceeded, somewhat cautiously, out into the living room. He was greeted by Rachel Ray's smiling face on the TV screen and, after throwing her a confused look, he made his way to the other side of the apartment.

It was there, in the kitchen, that John found the source of the noises and the answers to several of his questions that morning. It was also that moment that so many more questions were born. John scratched the back of his head as he tried to absorb what his eyes were showing him: Shayera Hol was standing in front of the stove, attempting to flip _something_ in a frying pan.

"What are you doing?" The blackened object hit the ground, scattering crumbs all over the tile floor.

"Jeez John! What are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He tilted his head and repeated in a daze, "What are you doing?'

Shayera gave him a grueling look and John could still see the hints of sleep that coated her gaze. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

John stayed where he was standing and did a double take back to the TV, where Rachel Ray had been replaced by a car commercial. He just stared and said in disbelief, "You're cooking?"

Shayera threw up her arms in exasperation. "Yes! And thanks to you, I have to start over! And thanks to your lack of a DVR, I have to do it from memory!"

"_You're cooking_?" John was still taking note of the situation. _**Shayera**_ was trying to **_cook_** for him. Those two words didn't belong in the same sentence to begin with.

The Thanagarian's eyebrows raised in unamusement as she rolled her eyes, "Yes I am. What did you become a parrot since last night?"

John bit his bottom lip to prevent a smile from spreading across his face. Shayera, who noticed the smirk from her place on the floor, deepened her glare. John opened his mouth only to be met by a venomous, "Shut up."

John ignored her and knelt down, scooping up pieces of the supposed breakfast. After a few moments of trying to identify what it was he was cleaning up, John felt the need to ask, "What was it that you were...trying to make anyway?"

Shayera blew a strand of hair out of her face as she replied, "Scrambled eggs."

John's eyes flickered back to the TV one more time before saying, " And you needed the Food Network to...oh wait a second don't tell me you don't-"

"No! I don't know how to cook!" The _eggs_ hit the bottom of the trash with a thump John thought only a brick could create. "I know it's pathetic! I'm an adult and can't cook to save my life! Go on and laugh! I was just trying to do something nice for you because it's that Earth holiday about hearts and love right? I didn't want the activity involving us getting beat around in some alien bar for a change."

Frustration emitted from every move Shayera made as she tried to find every last crumb. John's smile increased. Usually it was the Green Lantern who took care of the cooking unless they ate up in the Watchtower.

"But that's what we do every Christmas and we have fun. Especially when we get back to Earth," He whispered in her ear.

Blushing only the slightest, the Thanagarian snorted, "Go away, I'll clean it up." Shayera's arms moved from their place on her hips and stretched before crossing over her chest.

"But all of this talk about food got me hungry."

"Fine have cereal then. I think there's a box of those disgusting Wheaties left."

John wrapped his arms around Shayera's waist. Pulling her closer, John connected his eyes with the warm emerald pair a few inches away. "I was going for something a bit more...flavorful."

Shayera finally uncrossed her arms and coiled them around his neck. "And what exactly did you have in mind?" She was trying to keep her tone nonchalant but it wasn't easy considering the distraction of John's lips being mere inches away from hers.

"Pancakes."

Shayera pulled back the slightest bit so she could look into his eyes. "Pancakes?" That wasn't exactly the comeback Shayera was hoping for. She kept the disappointment hidden when she realized things weren't going where she had hoped.

John's expression remained innocent. Though his girlfriend hid it well, John knew exactly where Shayera had thought they were going. He unraveled his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Yes and, if the high-and-mighty Thanagarian will let me, I can show her how to do it without the help of Betty Crocker."

"And what makes you think I need your help?"

"The charred debris smoldering in our garbage can."

"Touché," Shayera sighed and made her way in front of the fridge. "Alright your cooking majesty, what magic ingredients do we need?"

After everything had been laid out on the counter, Shayera had taken the frying pan and was in front of the sink trying to salvage it. She was still pouting a little, seeing as they were still in the kitchen and not...well what she wanted to do. She wasn't complaining though, since she was looking forward to her favorite cooking program. The one with the funny guy running around a kitchen and yelling "Bam!" while cooking.

A crash from the counter pulled Shayera away from her train of thought. Without turning away from the sink she said, "Any mess _you_ make you're cleaning up yourself."

A few moments later, Shayera dropped the pan in the murky water as a gasp escaped her lips. She felt the floury pancake mix settle onto her cheek and then John kissing said cheek.

"If you insist."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! ^_^**


	25. Ni'rih Come Back

**A/N:** Set between _Alien_ Chapter 27 and the Epilogue. In this chapter Emma is three-years-old and Rex is eighteen months.

* * *

John watched his son eat in fascinated wonder. Rex had only lately progressed to using utensils and took such extreme care to not spill even one morsel that it even set John a bit on edge.

Once again he waited, breath held, as Rex manipulated the colorful, plastic utensils with chubby fingers. Only when the shaking spoon reached its intended destination did a sigh of relief escape him.

The sound roused Shayera from her total absorption in their daughter as she played with Emma in the adjoining living room.

Her smile as she regarded him was dazzling, alive with affection and delight, "Nerve wracking isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," He smirked. "It's exhausting just to watch. He's very precise and meticulous. He must have acquired those traits from you."

He saw her roll her eyes just the slightest, "Thanks, I think."

"They're good qualities to have sometimes," John refuted.

Shayera lightly laughed as she planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek, who was more interested in her toys than her mother, before getting up and walking over to John and Rex.

"Ni'rih!" Rex shrieked in joyous abandon. He beamed up at Shayera.

"Right Ni'rih," She repeated and the boy whacked his spoon against the edge of his bowl.

Unable to restrain his son in time, John could only sit and watch as the bowl tipped, straight into his lap.

Shayera avoided his eyes as she passed him a pile of napkins, hastily suppressing a sound suspiciously like a chuckle, "I guess that means he's had enough."

Amused, John mopped at the sticky mess that now stained his once immaculate pants. "It appears so. I still can't believe you taught him Thanagarian."

"Well I told you I'd get one of them to say something in Thanagarian as their first words. You should have known better than to have challenged me. Besides, Emma doesn't want anything to do with it and Rex only knows two words. It hardly qualifies as being taught Thanagarian. Those two words are all he's going to know unless he wants to learn more when he's older," She stated, pausing slightly as she slowly continued. "Now are you sure you can handle _both_ of them without me here? I mean I'm sure they can find someone else to go on the mission besides me. Or we can switch, I stay and you go."

"Shay, I got it covered. Don't get yourself worried," John said. "It's more like if you're going to be able to handle not being around them. This is the first deep space mission you're doing in over four years."

Shayera smiled, "I should be able to handle it. At least I hope they'll be able to handle it better than I will. They've never been separated from me before," She lifted an awaiting Rex into her arms and placed a kiss on the top of his head. She reached out and grabbed John's hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze, "I have to go."

"Be careful Shayera," John said to her and pulled her into a soft yet quick kiss.

"Don't worry I will be," She passed Rex off to him and spoke to her son, "Mene sakk'het ur'sevah Rex_,_" John loved when Shayera spoke in Thanagarian. He honestly couldn't imagine how she screamed out commands as a lieutenant. Her tone was much softer and delicate than when she spoke English, which still held the same faint accent as when he first met her.

"What does that translate to?" John asked.

"Roughly I'll miss you and be good."

"M'aih Ni'rih," Rex said happily, not understanding that his mother was about to leave.

Shayera softly and somewhat sadly smiled at him, "That's right m'aih Ni'rih." She turned her attention back to John. "I'm going to go see whether or not Emma is too engrossed in her toys to say goodbye. Why don't you try to put Rex down for his n-a-p and then Emma for hers. They both haven't taken any today. They're going to be cranky and out of control later if they don't take one soon."

John smirked, "I have it covered Shayera. Don't worry."

Shayera quietly moved next to and knelt besides her daughter. She took notice that her daughter wasn't playing anymore and that she heard a soft sniffle come from her.

"Mommy has to go bye-bye?" She asked desolately. Though she did not cry, Emma hugged her mother's waist.

Shayera wrapped her arms around her. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can honey." Shayera kissed her forehead. "Be good for Daddy ok?"

She pulled away, placing a finger to her commlink. The three watched as the Thanagarian was teleported away.

"Ni'rih," Crestfallen, Rex pouted as he looked up at John. It was the first word Shayera had taught him to say, the Thanagarian equivalent of 'mommy'. The second being m'aih meaning 'love'. "Ni'rih gone. Rex want Ni'rih."

John had little defense against the soft plea, yet he was unable to console the boy the exact way Shayera would have done. With a calming breath, he said to the toddler, "Mommy will be home before you know it."

John then felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down at Emma. The little girl was also pouting, "Me wants Mommy."

His dark eyes took in the boy and girl who both looked up at him pleadingly to go get their mother _now_.

The workload of the Green Lantern Corps and the Justice League kept him away from home more than he liked. In the meantime Emma and Rex had become dependent largely on their mother, not that they didn't love him but they were more attached to Shayera. They had mainly known Shayera's devoted love and protection. They took their child fears to her and expected kisses or hugs from her whenever they fell or bumped themselves. Nonetheless, John recognized that Shayera's abundant time with her children was unfortunately coming to a close. It was only a few days ago when Shayera, surprisingly being somewhat reluctant, agreed to go back on active duty with the Justice League. Shayera had been toting the kids with her to her monitor duty shifts for roughly two and a half years now; they had become practically glued to her.

The two half-Thanagarians were going to have to learn how to cope without their parents being there 100% of the time. As much as they didn't like this notion, both John and Shayera knew this would eventually happen as they refused to retire from the superhero business. If they wanted to continue their lifestyle then there were things they were going to have to sacrifice as parents, namely quality time with their children.

"Ni'rih," The tugging at his shirt brought John back from his thoughts and he looked down into the round, emerald eyes of Rex. "Ni'rih come back."

Emma, it seemed, was growing impatient. She looked at him with anticipation, "Me and Rexy wants Mommy back!" That was Emma's nickname for Rex, only she could call him "Rexy". If Shayera or John tried to call him that, they would get an ear full from their precocious daughter.

John sighed lightly, "Princess, I promise Mommy will be back soon."

"Me wants Mommy now!" She demanded with a stamp of her foot.

"Wants Mommy!" Rex repeated.

Though not in complete unison the two began chanting, "Wants Mommy."

John sighed. There was no winning with these two; they were stubborn, their mother's children. He placed a finger to his commlink, "Shayera you didn't leave yet did you? Good cause I think we might need to switch places."


	26. Question of Ethics

**A/N:** Can't tell you when or where this takes place. It would ruin the small surprise. Decided to finish this after reading S-Bumblebee's _Hearts Teathered_ chapter Sparring.

* * *

"Not _too_ bad," Shayera conceded, shrugging her shoulders to get the feeling back into her hands. She was quicker than John and more able to rely on pure fighting skill. Even for a human he wasn't too bad and when he hit...well. Like she said before, it wasn't all _that_ shabby. She'd taken better hits but it wasn't like he was as useless a human as others of his species.

"Thanks," He sighed, cracking his knuckles This, he soon realized, was a mistake. The look in her eyes switched in an instant from grudging admiration to fierce, predatory excitement of a sort. He'd felt it from her far too often so he wasn't terrified by it. Yet it was one thing when she grinned like that at their enemies but quite another when she was directing it towards him.

He went hastily to correct the gap in his upper body defense but Shayera clearly hadn't survived all those years on Thanagar by being overly rigid in her form. She swept him off his feet with one kick and, before he even knew it, he had a foot holding down his right arm and the tip of her mace inches from his throat, smiling like a madwoman.

"I only said not bad," She replied flippantly. "That doesn't mean _good enough_." Her stare reminded John quite suddenly of a cat watching a mouse trapped between its paws, mocking and terrifyingly intense. He groaned a little but made no effort to sit up.

"Hawkgirl, I thought we were taking a break," He complained halfheartedly, knowing what kind of response he was likely to get. Shayera shook her head before kneeling down on his chest.

"What kind of kiddy fights have you been in that you _take a break_ every time someone gets hit?" She asked curiously and John rolled his eyes.

"Sparring is different."

"Of course it's different. When we spar, I'm not trying to kill you like our enemies," Satisfied that this was all the response he could possibly need, she continued, "_Now_ the fight is over so _now_ you can let your guard down. At least, as long as we're not in actual combat."

John sighed, she really wasn't ever going to change. With a slight frown, he asked, "Then if the fight's over, why are you still pinning me down Hawkgirl?"

The answer came without words. Shayera just stared him down until he had the presence of mind to pick up on her look. He took a sudden breath. "Oh."

"Don't oh me," She complained as she clipped her mace to her belt. "I'm not the one who's been sitting here radiating lust since I got knocked down by someone half my size. Honestly Lantern, how do you _ever_ come out of fights alive with women?"

John gave her his most dashing smile. "Well, not everyone can look as good as you while beating me into the ground," This comment was met with a quizzical look as expected. She'd never been good with the compliment thing. He sighed. "And really, I'm not as bad as you're always claiming."

"I know that," The statement surprised him and she smirked at his shock. "I've already told you once today you're not bad. Do you honestly think I'd waste my time on a weakling? We need to be at our physical best especially after...well...you know." She slid off of and sat next to him. She sadly sighed as she took off her helmet and placed it on the ground between them.

"You miss him don't you?" His tone softened.

She sighed again, "He was like a little brother to all of us. Annoying us to no end, making funny yet stupid remarks, and always being on the bright side of things no matter how bad the situation got. So yeah I do miss him a lot. Honestly I think he held the best morals of all of us."

John remained silent as though he was hesitant to what he was about to ask. Finally he spoke up, "Do you think Superman was justified in killing Luthor?" Shayera didn't respond to that one and looked at him in shock. "I swear I won't tell _them_ what you say. I myself don't really think so. Maybe lobotomize but not kill."

"I just think maybe he took things out of hand. Maybe there's a better way for us to do this than how we currently are," She mused momentarily. "Did Batman tell you what Superman did to Joker recently?"

"He lobotomized him," He monotonously answered.

Shayera nodded as she slightly shivered, "Yeah _and_ he did it to a couple of others in Arkham too. I don't see how he thinks he can do this. We swore to protect people, not make them terrified of us. How is this going to better the world in general?"

"It's the way Earth is right now Hawkgirl," John stated. "There are bad people out there and we have to stop them. The ways we were doing it before obviously weren't working. Maybe Superman is on to something with this lobotomizing. I don't condone killing and lobotomizing the bad guys isn't killing them. We're just making it so they can't hurt anyone ever again."

"You honestly believe that?" She scoffed. "He's just...he's just like Luthor now John. He's willing to kill anyone in _his_ way. He doesn't care about us as the Justice Lords. It's all of Lord Superman now," She looked intensely at him. "I get the world isn't a safe place but I don't think making all of the bad guys catatonic is going to solve anything. We're going to become the bad guys if we continue this."

"You apparently have given this some thought," John said. "That's what I thought at first but I remembered how I grew up in the latter half of the Cold War thinking the world could blow up any day. We have the power to stop those kind of things from happening. The people might not see it right now but it's for their own good we do this. We're making Earth a better place, a better world to live in."

"You have valid points. I suppose if I had children I would want them to grow up in a safe environment where they wouldn't have to worry about crime or anything."

"You're thinking of having kids? Oh I can totally see you Hawkgirl as a nurturing mother," John couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, his amusement only augmented by the deadly glares Shayera kept sending him.

"Stop it!" She snapped irritably but it was no use. An elbow to the stomach sent him stumbling to the ground but he was still chuckling. Shayera moved on top of him, pinning him back with a feral growl. "You're making fun of me!"

He looked at her as seriously as he could. "Nah not at all," Pushing himself forward a few inches, he caught her lips in a kiss and after a few moments she pushed him away.

"Liar," She muttered carelessly. "Besides I was speaking hypothetically. I have no desire to have any children. The thought of it is repulsing."

"Because then you wouldn't be able to fight and would have to split your time between kids and the Justice Lords."

"Yeah like I said, I have absolutely no desire. Those facts alone support my choice," Then she was kissing him again, controlling him again, effortlessly powerful as ever. For a moment, she broke away from the kiss, "Wanna start sparring again?"

"I'm game for it," He caught her gaze and held it.

"Oh and don't even think that you're going to be getting off easy this round, pansy."

* * *

**A/N:** Technically still John and Shayera, just a different version of them. Set in the early days of the Justice Lords.


	27. First Word

They had a sort of competition. It revolved around their daughter and the forthcoming first words that both waited somewhat impatiently for.

"Ni'rih," Shayera said confidently. "Those first spoken words will be all about me."

"You don't know that," John said, dropping a kiss onto the girl's head as she gave out a small laugh. "Right, Emma? You are going to say _Daddy_ first. Right? Daddy. _Daddy_."

Shayera frowned and held out her hands. "Hand her over."

"What?"

"You are attempting to sway her, John. That isn't fair."

John chuckled, keeping his hold on his daughter. "She's eleven months old, Shay. I doubt I am capable of swaying her."

"Don't try to settle me into a false sense of comfort. I know you're some sort of baby whisperer. Don't forget you were the first one to make her eat those mashed peas."

"I have a confession to make," He said. "I never actually fed her those. I just opened up a different jar."

"Really?"

"Some people just don't like peas. _I_ don't like peas."

"Something you have in common," Shayera intoned. "See, you're already bonding your way to her first word."

"You're paranoid."

"I want a fair competition," She clarified. "Now, hand her over."

He didn't know if he should find her fierce competition over Emma's first words endearing but it didn't stop him from feeling that way. He had wondered if motherhood would soften her and he had to admit he was happy to see that it hadn't, not entirely that is. He saw a softer side when she was with Emma but in most ways things hadn't changed. Same bottomless drive. Same wicked sense of humor. Same Shayera.

He passed Emma over to her, watching the way her lips curled into a smile as she began talking to their daughter. He laughed as she said, "Your father is being a bad influence by attempting to sway your affections but I will not let him."

"You cannot sway an infant's affections," He argued lightly.

"Oh please, a baby's affection is determined by who has the exciting keys or stuffed animal."

John grinned and picked the plastic keys up from the ground, dangling them in front of Emma who laughed in excitement. Shayera scowled and instructed him, "Put them down, John!"

Returning them to the table, John quipped, "Yes, Mother."

Shayera smiled a bit and dropped her mouth to Emma's ear as she murmured, "See, Emma baby, your Daddy listens to me. He listens to your Ni'rih. Got it? He listens to _Ni'rih_."

John's eyes widened before exclaiming, "You're doing the same exact thing!"

Emma wrapped one hand around Shayera's thumb as she answered, "I am most certainly not."

"We need to call a truce on this competition," John said with mock seriousness. "Just let the kid say what she wants."

"She wants to say _Ni'rih_. She came out of me."

"I played a role too, you know."

"Yes but a broken hand doesn't measure up to dealing with nineteen hours of nonstop, excruciating pain."

As her mother and father playfully bickered, Emma gazed up at them, glancing from one parent to another. Back and forth, back and forth.

"You just want a truce because you know you can't win," Shayera said.

"Not true."

"No?"

"You're not going to win this fight Shay."

"Oh don't you worry John, I'm _going_ to win this fight."

Softly, the baby on her knee mumbled, "_Fight_."

Both parents were silent until Shayera finally stammered, "Did...did she just do what I think she did?"

John grinned. Yup, his daughter uttered her first word. And the first word was-

"Her first word was _fight_?" Shayera said in disbelief.

John laughed, gently ruffling the little girl's hair. When he looked up at Shayera he said, "First word is _fight_ huh? She really is your daughter."


	28. Chef Shayera

**A/N:** I literally found this in one of my Docs. It's been finished for a long time but I completely forgot about it. Ties into Chapter 24 _Pancakes_. Emma - 15 months old, Shayera - 7 months pregnant. Oh was that a spoiler? :P

* * *

When Shayera put her mind to something, she had a singular focus that no amount of outside noise or distraction could break through. She had used this focus while she was in the espionage wing of the Thanagarian military. Then, she used it in every fight and every trite monitor duty shift.

Now, she was calling on her superhuman focus yet again. But it wasn't for a battle No, this was something entirely different. Shayera Stewart was going to learn how to cook.

It all started when John made an off-handed remark about how he usually cooked for her. She was sitting next to him on the couch as he massaged her back, which was killing her from pregnancy hormones, while she thought through what he had said. Sure, the comment had been casual but did he mean something behind it? Shayera was hardly the domestic type but he had to know that.

"Do you like doing it?" She asked gingerly.

"Like what?"

"The cooking," she clarified, watching his expression carefully.

He nodded noncommittally and told her, "Yeah, I guess."

She nodded, pressing her lips together as she chose not to respond. He easily read her silence and said, "I don't care that you don't cook, Shayera. It's not your thing. I get that."

"It's not my thing?" she repeated. "What do you mean it's not _my thing_?" He saw he was treading on dangerous ground and attempted to change the subject. Shayera, however, was having none of it. "You don't think I can cook!"

"Well, for the twelve years I have known you, I haven't seen you successfully cook once. Remember when you tried to make scrambled eggs a few years ago?"

"Just because I failed once doesn't mean I can't do it," she said, now in a complete huff as she wrenched herself from the couch.

"_Shayera_," He sighed, she was getting cranky again.

"I'm cooking," She announced. "From now on, I am going to cook dinner and show you that I can cook."

"Shay, we're barely here for dinner during the week" he reminded her gently. "And with Emma being a picky eater and you with your crazy cravings-"

"I am fully capable of cooking on the weekends," She interjected, nodding her head firmly. "Yes that's what I'll do. I will make dinners on Saturday and Sunday nights from now on."

"You don't have to do this," He said, leaning forward and capturing her hand with his own. "I don't care that we eat a lot of take out."

She was still a bit teed off at him but ran her thumb over the back of his hand, anyway. "You think I can't cook and I am going to prove you wrong."

* * *

_The First Dinner_

She chose Ina Garten to be her cooking guru this time, purely because her show was called _Back to Basics_. If the woman had an entire show teaching the basics, she had to be good. And basics was something Shayera could handle, could _master_.

Lemon Thyme Chicken.

She memorized the recipe, wanting to be in full control once she stepped into the kitchen. All the ingredients were bought and lined in an orderly fashion on the counter. She was prepared. She was ready. Last minute, though, she felt a flash of nerves and decided she wanted some company while she cooked. John was banned from the kitchen so she grabbed Emma's highchair and slipped her into her seat.

"Alright, Mommy is cooking for Daddy tonight," she said, putting the skillet on the stove and turning on the gas beneath it. "Because Daddy thinks I can't cook," she continued. "But I am going to prove him wrong."

She wandered over to the counter and picked up the chicken, prepared to dredge it. She thought the word was stupid sounding, like a few other English words, but cast her thoughts aside for the moment. She had Googled it. Youtubed it. Seen Ina Garten herself do it. She was ready to get into action. After properly dredging, she put the chicken breasts to the side and poured some oil into the pan. Next she added the chicken and she nodded succinctly when it sizzled properly.

Everything was going according to plan. She poured in the bit of wine and lemon juice, then set the timer. Wiping her hands on a hand towel she turned to Emma and said, "See? Mommy_ can_ cook."

* * *

The three of them sat at the kitchen table, Shayera and John cutting into their chicken while Emma dipped one pudgy hand into her small bowl of Cheerios. John glanced at the chicken, swallowing hard when he saw the pinkish tint of the meat. He looked up at Shayera and saw her staring at her chicken in much the same manner that he had. Her eyes rose to meet his and she pursed her lips into a frown as she stood and grabbed both of their plates.

"Not a word," she gruffly ordered.

She stuck John's in the microwave and took out her frustration on the machine's buttons. Behind her John filled his salad plate with the salad she had thrown together quickly. He took a large mouthful and chewed. His face contorted when he realized she must have mixed up the mustard and salad dressing. Forcing himself to swallow, he decided to pacify her. "Good salad, babe."

"_Anyone_ can make salad," She huffed.

* * *

_The Second Dinner_

Okay, so the basics had proved a bit more difficult than she anticipated. Still, she was undaunted. Shayera was going to cook. There was no question, no discussion. She was going to cook and she was going to cook well.

Pasta.

Who could mess up pasta? Any culinary-challenged person could make pasta so she knew she could handle this. Her time in the kitchen was short this round but she brought Emma along for moral support again. She seemed to enjoy her prime seat, watching her mother and occasionally parroting back simple words.

"Doesn't it smell good Em?" She asked in Emma's direction.

"Good," She parroted in response.

Shayera grinned, stopping her cooking long enough to give her a quick kiss on her cheek. "That's right, Emma. Mommy is going to win tonight. She's going to prove she can cook."

"Mommy win," Emma said as Shayera lightly laughed.

"That's right, Mommy win."

"Smells good, Shay," John called from the living room.

"No talking," she called back. "You're going to jinx me."

"I'm only-"

"Ah!" she interrupted, "Shush!" She moved back to the stove and gave her pasta sauce a quick stir. He obeyed her call for silence and she rewarded him by saying, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

* * *

The pasta was cooked perfectly. The sauce was flavorful and complex or at least that's what Tyler Florence had said on the TV. But as she ate the pasta, chewing thoughtfully, she came to one devastating conclusion.

"Yours is better," she said, setting down her fork. "Your sauce comes out of a jar but yours tastes better!"

"I think it's good," he told her, pushing a piece of pasta around the plate to sop up more sauce. "Really, Shay, it's good."

She frowned. As far as she was concerned, she still had not proven herself as a cook.

* * *

_The Last Supper_

Baked chicken and rice.

The rice overflowed twice.

Losing track of time as she tended to that damn rice, the chicken burnt.

She hated cooking. Hated it. _Hated_ it!

She sank to the floor, back and wings pressed against the oven. "John!"

"Am I allowed in your sanctuary?" He teased.

"Just get your behind over here Lantern," She growled. He came into the kitchen, stifling a laugh when he saw her sitting on the floor in defeat. Without hesitation he sat down beside her, laying a hand on her knee.

"So, Chinese or pizza?" He asked.

She sighed, "Chinese and I want extra eel heads for doing this."


	29. Alien Deleted Scene 1

**A/N:** Set shortly after _Alien_ Chapter 27. My semester for college is basically over now. I'm on a roll, probably because I'm so happy it's over, and I'm just going to keep on going. Originally this was going to be in Alien but I couldn't really make it fit. It was originally going to be between Chapter 27 and the Epilogue. Consider it's a deleted scene!

* * *

John walked into the apartment, bogged down with grocery bags, and looked oddly at his wife as he used the heel of his foot to push the door closed. She was seated in front of the coffee table, stacks of books spread out with brightly colored post-it notes sticking out from the pages. The stack of notes and five highlighters resided beside her hand and she tossed him an absentminded greeting as she peeled off a neon yellow one and marked another page.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking into the kitchen and setting down all the bags.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm studying."

"For what?"

She straightened up and said, "Oh I don't know, maybe the impending birth of our child?"

John grinned. "That's a lot of post-it notes you've got there."

"Well, there is a lot to mark. This is like the ultimate test, John. That stupid civics test doesn't even compare to this. We are bringing a _person_ into the world." She became spooked by her own little speech and turned back to her books as she muttered, "I need to study." Her gaze returned to him for one moment and she added, "_You _need to study." Her eyes then returned to the book.

John chuckled softly to himself and sat beside his information-cramming wife. "Like I said before this is something you learn by trial Shayera."

She snorted and said, "I am not going to do trial and error with our kid."

"That's how most people do it."

"Don't give me that, most people read the baby books. That's why they exist," She argued, pointing at the piles of baby knowledge. "And they make the books for a reason, John. The reason is so that they can be read."

"Most people do not go through them with post-it notes and highlighters."

"And _that_ is why so many diaper rashes happen!" Shayera enthused, using this as evidence for why her reading of the baby books was superior. He suppressed a grin as she continued. After all it was only two months ago when she claimed she didn't need a book to tell her how to be a mother. "If people read the baby books thoroughly they would know how to avoid diaper rashes."

"You watch their diet and make sure to change their diapers enough," He offered.

"Exactly," she said with a succinct nod. "And don't cover the diaper with plastic pants, which look ugly to begin with. See our baby is never going to get a diaper rash."

"I knew all of that without the baby book," He told her with a straight face.

"Doesn't count," she said immediately. "Your power ring has a database that can tell you anything."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before saying, "I got you that ice cream you wanted."

"Oh good," Shayera said earnestly, her attention pulled from the studying at the prospect of triple fudge cookie dough ice cream.

John grabbed the pint and a spoon, and then went back into the living room, handing them to her. She popped the top off happily and dug her spoon into the ice cream. She put a large spoonful into her mouth and closed her eyes almost reverently as she swallowed.

"If I could marry Bob and Terry, I so would," she said solemnly.

"You'd have to divorce me first," John reminded her, settling beside her on the couch.

"That could be arranged. Have Bruce give me Rachel's number."

He looked over at her and asked, "You'd leave me for Bob and Terry?"

"And a lifetime supply of this," she added, pointing at the pint. "In fact, I probably would have a lifetime supply of all the flavors. Now that would be a fruitful marriage. You won't even give me soda."

"Because it's not good for you," He then grinned. "You do realize that Bob and Terry don't actually exist, right Shay?"

"A minute detail," She dismissively waved off.

He shook his head and moved back into the kitchen to continue unpacking the groceries while Shayera continued her pre-birth studying, spoon in one hand and Bob and Terry's Triple Fudge Cookie Dough in the other.


	30. Shower

The news of Shayera's pregnancy had spread relatively quickly through the Justice League.

Shayera fielded the subsequent questions and offered the stock answers. No, she did not know the gender of the baby. Yes, she and John were thrilled. Yes, she would still be a kick ass fighter when she got off maternity leave. She took no pleasure in talking about the baby, figuring she would have the entire kid's life to have people fawn over it and her involvement.

In her mums-the-word approach to the pregnancy, she had thought it implicit that she did not want a baby shower. Mari knew she didn't want one and who besides Mari and perhaps Diana would want to throw her a baby shower? Little did Shayera know, a force of nature more powerful than her rejection of convention was at work.

And its names were Courtney Whitmore and Beatriz da Costa.

* * *

"What do you mean she doesn't want a shower?" Beatriz asked with a blank smile, laughing as she looked over at Diana. "What prospective mother doesn't want a baby shower?"

"Trust me, she doesn't want one," Mari repeated.

Diana nodded, "I think we should respect Shayera's wishes."

"But a baby is a joyous thing," Beatriz argued, her green eyes sparkling. "A baby well...babies are like miracles! And a miracle should be celebrated!"

"Shayera is not the celebrating type," Dinah said simply. "I've known her long enough to know that she'll hate us for doing this."

"I've seen you guys _celebrate_ on several occasions after missions," Courtney argued. "Trust me, Fire and I are going to make it awesome and celebratory. She will not regret having a shower."

Beatriz lips dipped into a frown. "And besides, I already bought a toy and I didn't get a gift receipt."

"It's best not to cross Shayera," Diana warned the two.

Neither Courtney nor Beatriz looked convinced and Dinah reminded them, "Consider the pregnancy hormones."

Courtney shook her blonde head and announced, "This is ridiculous. We are throwing her a party. We can have it right here in the Watchtower, in the lounge! It won't be a big to-do, only us five. It'll be perfect. Don't you guys worry about the shower. Me and Fire totally have it all under control."

They stood and walked away, leaving the three remaining women with morose looks on their faces.

"Shayera is going to hate us for this," Mari said, imagining the fit her friend would throw when she found out.

"Either that or try to kill us," Diana offered.

Dinah nodded her head in agreement and breathed out, "Oh this is bad."

* * *

"I heard grumbling from some of the League members about _your_ baby shower," John said offhandedly to Shayera, bringing her a plate of pasta. They had taken to eating in the Metro Tower for a change of pace instead of the Watchtower and she stretched out her legs, plopping her feet on the chair next to her. With all the things pregnancy robbed Shayera of, the round stomach did lend her a rather convenient resting spot for a plate.

She took the plate of pasta from him and propped it on her stomach as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not planning one, are you?"

"Are you kidding?" She asked, snorting. "I'm not the baby shower type."

"Didn't think so," He said, sitting across from her.

"It was probably for someone else. I can't be the only pregnant person in the world."

"They said your name, though."

"Probably just in passing," She shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth and rolled her eyes. "I'm not too worried. Diana and Mari know better than to spring one on me and who else would throw me one?" She put another forkful in her mouth and mumbled, "The baby shower is not for me."

* * *

"The monitor shifts sucked today," Shayera complained as she placed her knuckles against her back, attempting to crack it to get rid of the constant backache but to no avail. "Nothing even remotely interesting happened for two hours straight. Not even a bank robbery!"

"What can I say? Today's been kinda slow," Mari stated.

"Hey, you wanna grab some lunch?" Shayera asked, feeling her stomach twist with the beginning pangs of hunger. "Boredom makes me hungry."

"Want to stop in the lounge first?" Mari asked innocently.

Shayera nodded, figuring she could hold out for a bit before lunch. "Sure, why not?"

They headed towards the lounge and Shayera noticed Mari was walking funny, her arms pressed to her sides as if she were uncomfortable. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" She asked innocently innocently. "Nothing, nothing's wrong with me."

"You're walking strange."

"No I'm not."

"And you're doing that weird thing where you don't look at me when you talk. Mari what's-"

They stopped in front of the lounge and Mari turned to her friend suddenly, placing her hands on Shayera's shoulders. "Keep in mind Diana, Dinah, and I had nothing to do with this."

"What are you..." Shayera trailed off when she remembered her and John's previous conversation from the other day. Her eyes widened and she murmured, "Oh no, please tell me there is _not_ a baby shower in there."

"At least look surprised," Mari ordered, as the door opened to reveal Courtney smiling brilliantly at the center of the group of: herself, Diana, Beatriz, and Dinah.

Upon seeing Shayera, Courtney and Beatriz trilled, "Surprise!"

"You five are dead," Shayera breathed out to Mari.

"Nothing to do with this," She mumbled through a tight grin, grasping the Thanagarian's arm as she pulled her in.

Shayera noticed as both Diana and Dinah mouthed _"we're sorry"_ to her.

"Are you surprised?" Courtney pressed cheerfully, placing an unwanted hand on Shayera's arm.

"Nearly to death," Shayera sarcastically replied.

"I know you didn't want anything. Vixen, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman made that clear but who doesn't want a baby shower?" Courtney rhetorically asked.

To herself Shayera thought, _me_.

Ignoring Shayera's unsmiling countenance Beatriz butted in with, "You _must_ have wanted a baby shower so Courtney and I threw this together! Don't worry it was super simple. Just a few calls to get this place closed off for the next hour or two, a dash of confetti, and wham! Baby shower done!"

Courtney clapped her hands together while Shayera mumbled, "It's at times like this where I wish I could still drink."

* * *

Three hours later Shayera and Mari sat in the lounge, curled over the table as they ate the last of the baby shower cake. Shayera shoveled a forkful into her mouth and mumbled, "You know, that shower wasn't a half bad idea after all. This cake," She gestured to the decimated slice as she swallowed, "This cake Courtney made is actually pretty good."

"So you admit it, you actually enjoyed the shower," Mari said, pointing her empty fork accusingly at her friend. "You wanted to be a hater but in the end you were a believer."

"I was not a believer," Shayera argued. "I will only admit that it ended up not being a terrible time but I would have been just fine without one."

"But you wouldn't have this cake if it weren't for the baby shower," She pointed out.

Shayera lifted an eyebrow as she said, "Oh if we're speaking purely of cake then I am totally for the shower, 100%. It satisfied my sugar craving for the day."

The door opened and Wally sped in and took one look at the cake before going straight to the fridge. He pulled open the small door and groaned loudly when he found the fridge empty. He spun around and said, "Were those the last two pieces?"

"You bet," Shayera said, as they got up to throw the plates away.

Wally pouted and stalked out of the room, the door hissing as it closed behind him. Shayera and Mari exchanged valiant grins.

Shayera moved forward and hugged her friend, catching Mari by surprise. She laughed lightly and said, "I thought you didn't hug."

"Shut up, it's the hormones," Shayera mumbled as she released her.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say that you completely enjoyed all this."

Shayera offered a fraction of a smile and retorted, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that I did too."


	31. Wally Claus

**A/N:** I recently watched _Christmas With the Kranks_ on HBO and thought of this. I have seriously been on a roll.

* * *

It was Emma's first Christmas and one of the many parenting tiffs surfaced when John told Shayera he wanted their daughter to take pictures with the local mall's Santa.

Shayera was flipping through a magazine and snorted, not bothering to look up as she said, "That's a joke, right?"

"No, it's not."

She looked up and waited for the punch line, the laugh. Because she knew her smart, logical husband could not really be suggesting they go sit their seven-month-old child, _their baby_, on a stranger's lap. Several moments of silence and still no luck.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"I did it every year when I was a kid," He argued.

"Did what?'

"Sat on Santa's lap."

"No, you sat on some strange man's lap, pretending to be some fat guy that doesn't even exist, who happened to be wearing a Santa suit John," Shayera argued, propping her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand.

John sighed, "I don't see what the problem is. Nothing is going to happen Shay."

"Blame Thanagarian society for making your wonderful, paranoid wife. I don't want our kid on some stranger's lap," She said firmly.

"Think how nice the pictures would be," John said, trying to think of the best angle to use on his wife. "We could send them to the other founders. I bet they would love them."

"The only way you're getting those pictures is if you dress Wally in a Santa suit. Otherwise, tough luck."

* * *

When Shayera had quipped that the only way her daughter was taking a picture with Santa was if Wally was wearing the infamous suit, she had been joking. It had been one of her dry, sarcastic comments. It was not meant to be taken seriously. Instead, John had taken the comment and ran.

Shayera sat in the living room, Emma on her knee as they watched the _Wiggles_. Shayera thought the show was idiotic but her daughter was oddly entranced by the men dressed in primary colors so she really couldn't complain. She looked to the door when she heard it open and stared for a moment, not believing her eyes.

Why was Wally in her apartment? More importantly, why was he wearing a Santa suit? She recalled her earlier conversation with John and frowned. Dropping her mouth to her daughter's ear she murmured, "Mommy is very sorry for what is about to happen to you Emma." She looked up at John and said, "Alright, let's get this over with."

"You're not arguing?" He asked, surprised.

"I stay true to my word and I told you if you got Wally to dress up as Santa, Emma could take pictures with him." She rose from the couch, propping Emma on her hip as she walked into the kitchen to retrieve the camera.

"I cant' believe I'm doing this," Wally complained.

"Why exactly are you?" Shayera asked, handing John the camera as she looked at him and said, "Let me guess, Bruce refused and Clark was busy?"

"And I apparently wasn't," Wally said glumly. "It was this or taking both of your monitor duties for a week." A bit of the beard got caught in his mouth and he spit angrily, tugging at the beard as he snapped, "Alright, let's get this over with. This suit is flippin' hot."

"Sit down," John directed, pointing to the seat beside the Christmas tree.

Shayera watched Wally sit down, remembering how she and John had fought for a good week over that stupid tree. He had won and as she walked over to Wally and handed over her child, she thought that John was winning an awful lot lately.

"We'll just take a few," John said, adjusting the camera setting. "We can put this on the Christmas cards."

"Excuse me?" Shayera said, turning to him with her hands on her hips. "Christmas cards? And since when do we send out those?"

"Shayera, could you get our daughter to look at the camera?" John asked, ignoring her question. She frowned and turned toward Wally and Emma, unable to stop herself from smiling slightly when she saw Emma's small hands pulling at Wally's fake beard.

"Hey kid, no touching," He said, trying to tug the beard away. "What are you? Hey," He looked up at John and Shayera, "Make your kid behave!"

"Emma," Shayera called out, "Hands to yourself."

"Oh right, because that'll work," Wally sniped but his remark was proven invalid as the small child dropped her hand.

"Alright, Emma, look at the camera," Shayera said, her voice dangerously close to a coo. "Ignore Uncle Wally and look at the camera honey."

Despite their best efforts, their daughter was having none of it. She became entranced by Wally's fake beard again, pulling and tugging. It didn't help that Wally was as fussy as Emma, constantly complaining, "Have you got a good one yet?"

Miraculously, despite the two misbehaving, one acting her age and the other not, John managed to get one good picture. Wally's smile was a bit wonky but Emma was looking directly at the camera, smiling wide.

"Alright," John said, turning off the camera. "You're done hotshot."

"Finally," Wally sighed, getting up from the chair. As he carried Emma back to Shayera, the baby reached forward, taking a hold of his nose. He laughed despite his general irritation, twisting his face away from the little kid's grasp.

"That kid has your annoying persistence," Wally noted wryly, handing Emma over to her mother.

Shayera took Emma and kissed her cheek before proudly saying, "You bet she does."

"Thanks for suiting up man," John said with an easy grin. "I got your monitor duty covered for the week. Consider it like a mini vacation."

"It better be a good one," Wally grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder, much like St. Nick, as he trudged out of their apartment.

Shayera chuckled, plopping back onto the couch as she said, "I can't believe you got him to go through with that."

"The picture is perfect Shay. Look at it." He sat next to her, showing her the picture on the camera. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't adorable. That their daughter did not look like the cutest baby she had laid eyes on but she couldn't lie. It was a good picture.

"Did you really blackmail him into it?" Shayera asked after a second.

"I learned from the best," He stated as she smirked. "I also figured it would be easier than trying to convince Bruce or waiting for Clark not to be dealing with a planetary disaster."

"You know, that was pretty genius."

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Your husband is resourceful, remember?"


	32. Taking it Slow

**A/N:** Set shortly after Wild Cards.

* * *

"Let's take it slow," Shayera said, as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

They were both seated on his couch. She'd just polished off her fifth cup of coffee. It was a decaffeinated blend John had forced on her after he noticed her addiction to the caffeinated drink. She'd decided to appease him by substituting quality for quantity but to no avail. He'd observed her stifling several yawns. Her hand would go up to gently pinch the bridge of her nose. Her head bowed down a little to hide the tension in her jaw as she tried to keep the yawn from escaping her lips. He caught her each and every time.

"Slow?" he replied. "It took this long for us to confess how we felt about each other. How much slower can we get Shayera?"

She sighed. "I know but I don't think we should exactly be traveling at warp speed when it comes to this. Just a little...discretion maybe."

"Like if it were our little secret?" He asked

She nodded, "Exactly."

It was John's turn to sigh, "Alright but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"When we let them know, will you let me openly show how I feel about you?"

Shayera gave him a puzzled look as she tilted her head to the side slightly, "Like how?"

"Like how normal couples do on Earth. Letting me kiss you in public, just hold you for no reason, stuff like that."

"Public displays of affection?" She chuckled. "Sounds pretty intriguing to me. Ok Lantern, feel free to stake your claim when we let them know."

"Seriously?"

"Of course but for now we-" She was cutoff.

"We take it slow." The disappointment was palpable in his voice.

"No need to sound like I've sentenced you to the...what do you call it, the brig?"

"You might as well have. It's not going to be easy for me to act normal around you now that we've transcended friendship."

"You'll manage. If you play the part well enough, I just might have something for you at the end of each day." Her eyes were sultry and her smile had a devilish edge.

"Really, now?" he said, returning her grin. She tried to keep her expression seductive but it was difficult. A yawn soon contorted her face and he struggled not to laugh at her.

"Stupid decaf you made me drink," She said, her voice heavy with a desire to rest. "I am going back to caffeinated tomorrow."

"So," He started. "I guess you'll be going back to Midway City then?"

"Eager to get me out of here?"

"Not at all but since we're taking it slow, it wouldn't exactly be advisable to have you spend the night at my place so soon. The others might assume things."

That devilish smile returned to her face. "Let them assume away. It'll make it easier to confess to them when the time is right."

John watched her as she stretched, "Shayera?"

"Good night John. Consider this your punishment for serving me decaf." She leaned into him and whispered huskily into his ear. "Now if you hadn't given me decaf..."

She didn't finish the statement. She left a kiss on his cheek as she rose from the couch. Before he knew it, she was in his bedroom and had locked the door. Damn it, they weren't even a serious couple yet and she was already forcing him to sleep on the couch. So much for taking it slow...


	33. Babies, Cake, and Eggs

Being a parent was supposed to be rewarding. Most of the time it was, except when Shayera liked to be the 'fun' parent and let John be the 'mean' parent. He didn't like fighting with his son or his daughter. His daughter especially. She didn't like to give up a fight. His son on the other hand would give him a puppy eyes look which normally got him his way. He knew how to tug at the heartstrings to get what he wanted.

Either way John lost any and all arguments against them.

Rex and Emma, unfortunately for John, had always been curious children. Both of them took after their mother with their brains and looks but their personalities differed greatly. Rex acted more like John, when he was his age, than anything else. Emma, on the other hand, had Shayera's spitfire attitude and temper. Rex was laid back and generally collected while Emma was high strung and quite vocal.

"John..."

John eyed his wife, her face red from laughter. Their six-year-old daughter sat next to her on their bed with a frown on her face not understanding the joke between her parents.

In the many years he had known Shayera he had never seen nor heard her laugh so loudly before. She had thrown herself on the bed, definitely out of character for his wife, and _laughed_. She laughed and she laughed and she laughed. She had struggled to breathe as John's world crashed around him.

His wife had definitely gone mad. John sighed and stared at his daughter. He tried to calm himself down.

When Emma had been born and he had first laid eyes on her, John had told himself his daughter was not allowed to grow-up. She wouldn't be allowed to like boys; they would _always_ have cooties, he would tell her. She wouldn't even _think_ about going on dates or wearing revealing dresses. Interaction with the opposite sex was out of the question.

John knew it was insane. He knew it wouldn't work out because he knew that his daughter would one day meet a boy and that boy would corrupt his innocent angel and he'd want to throw her in a convent for protection.

He was ready for it.

Well...

What he wasn't ready for was his daughter to drop this bomb on his head so soon.

"Daddy!" she dragged out the 'y' and kicked her legs on the bed, "Where do babies come from?"

Shayera started howling with laughter again and John gave her a sharp look. So much for 'team parenting'. His wife had promptly said, "This one is for you," and then busted out laughing when John's facial expression turned very uncomfortable.

He probably shouldn't have abandoned Shayera last night when it had taken her over three hours to get Rex to sleep with long adventurous tales about super heroes beating up bad guys while he had only had to give Emma a quick kiss on the forehead and mumble a, 'sweet dreams'.

John wondered if he could tell Emma that babies didn't exist. That they were a figment of her imagination. He currently wished they were a figment of _his _imagination.

"I...uh...Emma um..."

"You do know, don't you Daddy?"

Shayera snorted. She was going to pay for her reactions later but for now John ignored her. Emma was always questioning his intelligence. His mind was reeling as he figured out something proper to say.

He didn't want to scare his daughter with the facts. Of course he knew where babies came from, he had created her, hadn't he? He didn't think it would be appropriate to tell her she was conceived after a night of heavy alcohol consumption by both of her parents and John idiotically thinking there wasn't a chance Shayera could get pregnant if they were both under the influence. Well Shayera was only buzzed but she had managed to get John pretty toasted.

"Of course I know," He snapped with a huff, "I know everything."

Emma raised her eyebrow unconvinced. She folded her arms over her chest and waited for her father to answer the question. John racked his brain, wishing he had read the parenting books Shayera had gotten. Instead they were collecting dust somewhere unknown to him.

What did they always say?

_Tell the truth_?

Emma's emerald eyes shined as she stared at her father. _Fat chance_, he was _not_ going to tell her the truth. The less she knew, the better.

So he said with a grin, "Babies are made...in the...um...pharmacy?" Shayera stared at him with raised eyebrows and shook her head. Emma didn't say anything, her lips were pursed together in a tight line and she cocked her head to the side, giving her father an incredulous look. John faltered underneath her gaze and quickly blurted out, "How about some ice cream?"

John was certain he could use food to get out of any situation.

"Yay!" Emma nodded her head and hopped off the bed, bee lining to the kitchen. John grinned and gave Shayera a wink.

"Father of the year right here," He said, patting himself on the chest. Shayera rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Emma Stewart was less than amused when she found out her father had been lying to her. John was going to have to kill Wally later. She kicked her legs that dangled from the chair in their kitchen and crossed her arms, glaring at her father.

She resembled an angry Shayera and that was one person John _really_ never liked to see upset.

"Emma..." He mumbled, trying to think of something to say. Shayera had refused to help him out.

"Daddy," She said with a scowl, "You _lied_! Mommy says lying is bad. Mommy says that only bad people lie and that—"

John held up his hand to silence his daughter. He cursed in his head, clearly Shayera said too _much_. "Emma, I'm not a liar. Daddy is the only man you can trust. Remember that. Look," He started with an exasperated sigh, What do you want to know?"

She shook her head and very slowly said, "Where do babies come from?" At this point Emma figured her father really didn't know either. "How do they get here?"

John paused trying to think of something to say. His eyes dropped to the table in front of him, swallowing slowly as Emma closely watched him. He tried to think about how he had learned all about sex and babies but that just made his ears burn and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. That had been one awkward conversation with his grandmother.

"Ask me again in forty years."

"I want to know _now_!" Emma shouted hotly.

There really wasn't anything that could match the ferocity of his daughter's temper tantrums.

John groaned in defeat and then scooted away from his daughter. He didn't know if it was appropriate for him to hold her little hand and say, 'Well honey, the truth is Mommy and Daddy have-'. He couldn't even _think_ of a proper word in his head. Not one that he could use around his little girl.

"Well," He began nervously. Emma watched him with big eyes and pouted her lower lip. "When a Mommy and Daddy...err..get married...they have babies and everyone is happy," He clapped his hands together to signal that was the end of the story and grinned. "How about some cake for dinner?" He asked brightly.

Emma scowled. "But _how_?"

John thought for a moment. He wondered if he could say from magic but even he knew that was a terrible explanation. He also didn't want his daughter to be nervous every time she was around Zatanna, Doctor Fate, or any other magic wielder in the Justice League with worries that she would easily get pregnant.

"You know," He mumbled. By the angry look on Emma's face, he guessed she really didn't know. He sighed as he concocted a story, "They wander about...take a stroll through the park and just...snatch some babies." He blurted out.

She scrunched up her nose in confusion and John sighed. He really wouldn't be worried if his daughter was afraid to go to the park anymore.

"I'm confused," Emma stated. Truthfully he was too.

"How about that cake then?" He asked.

Emma glared at her father and shook her head defiantly. "Daddy!"

John raised his hands in the air as surrender. "Okay, okay. How do I explain this?" He paused and then got up from his chair, his daughter's eyes watching his every movement. He walked over towards the refrigerator and then to the cabinets, removing bowls and different ingredients.

Emma watched him go on for a good five minutes, walking back and forth very slowly to the table and then to the cupboard to take something out and then put it down. He grumbled to himself, going over in his head what he was going to say.

Finally he stopped moving around and fumbled with one large silver bowl and one medium sized silver bowl.

"Having a baby is like baking a cake," he declared.

Emma's eyes opened wide and she stared at her father with horror, "My birthday cake was a _baby_!"

John swore under his breath as her emerald eyes filled with tears and nervously waved his hands in front of her face as if that would stop her from crying. "No! We don't eat babies! Err...babies come from love?"

Emma glared at him, face quickly turning red and she balled up her fists with anger. "You just said they come from baking a cake!" She shouted. "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

She watched as her father nervously looked at and then set two silver bowls next to each other, one large one and one medium sized one. He tapped the bowl with his finger and then eyed the sack of flour in thought.

"No...they do. It's sorta like uh...we have a mommy bowl and we have a daddy bowl, okay?"

Emma crossed her arms against her chest and gave her father a soft, "Hm."

His hands shook as he opened the sack of flour. "And the mommy bowl and daddy bowl have different...um...ingredients."

John was certain he was _never_ going to eat cake again.

He watched as Emma's eyes shined with excitement and she leaned over the kitchen table, hands clamped together with interest. "Like what?" she asked, peering into the empty bowl. "Sprinkles?"

"Well," He muttered weakly to himself trying to find the best route for him to continue with his explanation. "Sure! The bowls have sprinkles and..." He stared at a can of whipped cream that was near him and instead grabbed the flour and sugar.

Emma watched as he poured flour into one bowl and sugar into another, her small hands scooping up some sugar and shoving it into her mouth. John figured Shayera could deal with the aftereffects later.

"The bowls have flour, sugar, and milk and they mix the two together and then..." He spilled the sugar and milk he had poured into the smaller bowl into the larger one and watched in disgust as it bubbled slightly. "In a certain amount of time the baby bakes-I mean _grows._"

With sugary hands and a scowl on her face, Emma sat back in her chair and said, "But how could a bird make a baby if she has no thumbs? What about fish and how to dogs make puppies then?"

John paused, forgetting the concoction in front of him. He gaped at his daughter, what kind of imagination did she have?

"Emma, _why_ do you want to know where babies come from? Where do _you_ think they come from?"

Emma hummed to herself and then she giggled, leaning against her father's leg and hugging her arms around him. "I knew you didn't really know, Daddy. I don't know either. Last week I saw a TV show about little baby birdies," Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she told him the story. "Do you think the mommy birdy used eggs in _her_ cake? That's why they're slimy and funny looking?"

John grinned, "Sweetheart, all birds lay eggs and those little funny looking birds hatched from those eggs. So baby birds do come from eggs."

Emma blanched and squeezed her father tightly. "Did Mommy lay an egg then?" she asked with a slight tremble. "She's part bird, isn't she?"

John cleared his throat. Neither Emma or Rex were aware of the fact that their mother was not a human and not from Earth. John and Shayera weren't worried about explaining that to their children. What they didn't know how to explain was the Thanagarian Invasion but that was something they could worry about later.

"Well, did she have to lay an egg?"

John coughed to stop himself from laughing, remembering all of Wally's terrible bird jokes, and bent down to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Trust me she didn't lay any eggs," he said reassuringly. She stared up at him with a hopeful smile. "Just think of the outcome. I got you and Rex, didn't I? You can ask Mommy all about it." Though according to his wife, it was more like giving birth to watermelons than babies.

* * *

That week Shayera kept asking John why Emma continuously asked her if she laid eggs, what type of bird she was if she didn't lay eggs, and why she had a meltdown when they ate scrambled eggs one morning. Ranting and raving about baby birds and eggs.

John response was just a shake of his head as he looked at her in amusement. John decided that, when Rex asked where babies came from, Shayera could field the question.


	34. One Smile Makes the Difference

**A/N:** Set shortly before Chapter 19 _A Change in Fate_.

* * *

It was one of those days when John was miserable and cranky. There was no other way to describe it. He was just plain old cranky.

So the first reason he was cranky because he hadn't had enough sleep.

No matter how much reassurance she gave him, John wouldn't stop fussing over Shayera every five seconds. No matter what she said he was still worried that she would get hurt somehow or that she could go into labor at any second. And worrying about her cost him sleep.

And then his first coffee of the day had burnt his tongue and it was still hurting. Every time he opened his mouth it stung.

He had previously hurt his right shoulder and arm on a mission the day before so both his shoulder and arm were very sore. The bandages made his arm itch and he felt sluggish still and it was almost midday.

He'd gotten chewed out during a monitor duty shift that wasn't even his, as he covered for Shayera, for being inattentive. But was it his fault that he _had_ to worry about his pregnant wife during every waking hour of the day? Was it his fault that he _needed_ to pass out during the monitor shift because he hadn't slept in days?

Of course it wasn't his fault.

Then he was called off for a mission. He thought it would be simple but no. Halfway through the mission it had begun to rain, basically a torrential downpour, and he had gotten drenched. The dripping sounds had annoyed him even more than before. The water dripped down his already soaked back and made him flinch every time another drop of cold water found its way under his collar.

People he usually got along with fine irritated him. He found himself snapping at Stargirl in the elevator and then at Vigilante when the cowboy accidentally bumped in to him. Even Wally's usual cheery attitude didn't seem as refreshing as it usually was.

Then he couldn't concentrate on the current monitor shift he was on, which he had gotten early to and was originally one of Shayera's once again, and it irritated him further. He stood and paced but only ended up banging his knee on the monitor desk. Needless to say this irritated him further.

"Shouldn't you be at home relaxing John? I told you not to worry. I've got this covered."

Then he heard _her_ voice. He turned his head. There she was standing there with her hands on her hips, looking a bit disappointed to find him there when she wanted him to have some relaxing, alone time at home. Her emerald eyes were wide and showed the myriad of emotions she was experiencing on a daily basis from having way too much estrogen and progesterone in her body. She looked fatigued but the smile on her face made her glow and it warmed his heart at the same time.

He turned to fully face her and suddenly his day couldn't have gotten any better.


	35. Book's End

"Oh good, there you are. I just wanted to make sure you-" John stopped abruptly, eyes fixed on the suitcase Mari was currently filling with clothes. "Mari, what's going on?"

She continued her task, not even bothering to look at him as she responded flatly, "I'm leaving."

His eyes remained focused on the bag as his breath caught in his chest. "Mari, we should at least discuss this before you-"

"There's nothing to discuss. It's about what happened on our mission and what I realized," She glanced up at him taking in his alarmed features and shook her head. "It doesn't matter what it's about. I've already made up my mind. Like a book, no matter how many good or bad parts it had, I saw it through to the end. There's nothing left, no more chapters for us John. It's over for us."

John could hardly breathe, so many questions were swirling in his head. He felt his pulse quicken and he began to feel lightheaded. He couldn't lose her too. "Why? Why are you doing this? I thought...I...you told me you loved me!" It comes out as a frustrated exhale, his emotions breaching their careful containment.

"And I meant it," She gently said, finally ceasing her movement and facing him.

Dragging his gaze from the bed, the neat stacks of her familiar clothes, John's glowing eyes met hers. "Then how can you do this?"

Sighing, Mari dropped the shirt she's been holding on top of the open bag. "You never said it back."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Closing her eyes, Mari sighed. "I made a mistake. I let myself fall in love with you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why does it have to be a mistake? I thought you loved me," He whispered, sounding broken and desperate.

"I do but one day you're going to wake up and realize I'm not the one you truly love and that you're making a huge mistake," She paused, gathering her resolve. "I love you enough to walk away right now before one of us really gets hurt."

"I don't want you to go Mari."

"Do you still love her?" There was an unmistakable gravity to her words.

"_Mari_."

"Just answer the question. _Do you still love her?_" John flinched at the force behind her words.

"Mari, what does it matter? What Shayera and I had ended a long time ago." He reached out to her but she backed away from the contact.

"You just answered my question. I knew I was fooling myself. I was always the #2 girl to you, the rebound girl. I knew that from the very beginning yet I stuck with you," She sighed. "You're obsessed with her John. You need _her_ in your life, not me. I'm not going to sit here while you pine over another woman."

"Mari you weren't-"

"Some part of you will always love her even if you are with me. I could live with that because we all have exes that we still have some feelings for afterwards. But whatever this is between us anymore, it's not healthy. It's never going to last if you refuse to acknowledge the fact that you still have feelings for Shayera, feelings that outweigh the ones you may have for me. It'd just be setting us both up for a nasty fall. Heck, I don't even know if you truly did love me or if you were just lying to me and yourself."

John shook his head in disbelief, unable to formulate a response. His mind was reeling and he felt as though the air has suddenly rushed out of his lungs. "Mari wait."

"She'll still be here when you figure it out. Just don't screw it up with her. She needs this more than you do."

He wanted to tell her that she was wrong and to stay with him but the words remained stuck in his throat. John stared at the closed door.

She was already gone and he slowly began to realize that she was right.


End file.
